


Узы ненависти

by LadyBacchante



Category: Captain America (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Angst, Avenger Loki (Marvel), F/M, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Plot, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Reader Is Badass, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-08-14 06:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBacchante/pseuds/LadyBacchante
Summary: Тор возвращает Локи в мир живых, чтобы поспособствовать уничтожению Таноса, но всё идет не так гладко, как ожидалось.





	1. Chapter 1

В тот день, когда ты впервые связалась с Мстителями вместо генерала Росса, они почти не удивились. Хотя вряд ли у них вообще осталась способность удивляться чему-либо. Танос хорошенько проредил Мстителей, но в живых осталось больше, чем можно было ожидать: капитан Стив Роджерс, Тони Старк, Брюс Беннер, также известный как Халк, Наталья Романофф, Джеймс Роудс, Тор и с ними двое новичков, само существование которых вызывало вопросы. Первой была женщина, вернее, то, что выдавало себя за женщину — наполовину андроид, наполовину человек со злобным сварливым характером и слишком красивым для неё именем Небула, а вторым… оказался говорящий енот. Только увидев его, ты уже ясно себе представила, какие страшные баталии развернутся за него среди учёных.  
  
Половина жизни на планете, а если верить Тору — то и за ее пределами — была мгновенно уничтожена по одному щелчку пальцев. Инопланетный монстр, собравший шесть загадочных камней бесконечности, совершил свою страшную кару, а затем просто исчез. Последствия можно было сравнить лишь с итогами мировых войн: все транспортные системы оказались парализованы, вследствие чего города пережили вспышку наземных аварий, а также авиакатастроф. Почти в каждой стране половина правительственного аппарата перестала существовать, что привело к беспорядкам и анархии. Количество медицинских работников и полицейских сократилось вдвое. Щ.И.Т. фактически пал, уничтоженный сначала Гидрой, а затем расформированный ввиду того, что от организации осталось не больше нескольких десятков сотрудников. Директор Фьюри, Мария Хилл, Таддеус Росс, государственный секретарь США и твой непосредственный начальник, — официально пропали без вести, но это была стандартная формулировка для тех, кого смерть застала вдали от выживших очевидцев.  
  
Весь мир погрузился в хаос. И среди этого хаоса, видимо, не найдя никого получше, тебя на следующий же день уполномочили курировать деятельность Мстителей от лица правительства США. Отчеты о них, которые ты предоставляла, часто становились темой для яростного обсуждения на заседаниях Совета Безопасности ООН.  
  
Представители стран, охваченные яростью и страхом, проводили заседание за заседанием, но итог раз за разом сводился к одному — все ненавидели Мстителей. Ненавидели, потому что те, по их мнению, пренебрегли своим прямым долгом, возложенным на них Соковианским договором (ограничения их полномочий были предусмотрительно забыты). Мировые лидеры с пеной у рта требовали, чтобы Мстители устранили причиненный ущерб. Неважно как, неважно что придется для этого сделать. Вся планета лицезрела огромный корабль инопланетян, зависший посреди Нью-Йорка, и ужас, который он принёс с собой. Записи с камер наблюдения в Эдинбурге, демонстрировавшие схватку Мстителей с пришельцами, транслировались по всем каналам. По ту сторону экрана люди спрашивали друг у друга: почему врагов пощадили? А через три недели кто-то распространил информацию о полномасштабной бойне в Ваканде, которую герои Земли, очевидно, проиграли.  
  
В Интернете спекуляции дошли до того, что кто-то предложил жестоко казнить Мстителей, оставшихся в живых.  
  
«До них ничего из этого не происходило», — рассуждали тут и там. Ни стычки в Нью-Мексико, ни битвы за Нью-Йорк или почти полного уничтожения Соковии. Мир страдал от терроризма и стрельбы в школах, но как только объявились Мстители, объявился Тор, которому было не место на этой планете, Земля стала полем боя межгалактической войны. Человечество отчаянно жаждало, чтобы виновники признали свою ошибку, и всё исправили. Хоронить было некого, смерть превратилась в несуществование, исчезновение и полное забвение. Это было неестественно. Неправильно. Люди не верили. Люди ждали чуда — что каким-то образом всё вернется на круги своя.  
  
Они ждали, что Мстители отомстят за них.  
  
Но глядя на всеми ненавистных героев перед собой — сломленных и убитых горем — ты задавала себе единственный вопрос: а кто отомстит за них?  
  
Не то чтобы это была жалость или что-то такое.  
  
— Встреча сегодня внеплановая, так что побыстрее выкладывайте, что там у вас, — крошечный микрофон, прицепленный к лацкану строгой белоснежной блузки, впитал твой голос, посылая его на многие мили вперед, к базе Мстителей.  
  
Если бы кто-то сейчас заглянул в твой кабинет, то увидел бы, что он практически пуст, не считая твоей скромной персоны, сидящей во главе длинного овального стола из красного дуба.  
  
Если бы кто-то мог видеть твоими глазами, то стал бы свидетелем того, как синеватые проекции Мстителей рассаживаются по своим местам и поворачивают головы в твою сторону. Капитан Стив Роджерс как всегда во главе, на противоположном конце стола, словно облеченный властью папочка на семейном ужине. Тони Старк, как ни странно, ближе к тебе, хотя обычно предпочитает держаться подальше. Может, сейчас твоя компания ему предпочтительнее, чем компания Роджерса. Его губы плотно сжаты, точно ему причинили страшную обиду, а нахмуренные брови сведены к переносице.  
  
Тор, сложив локти на стол, удивительно робким взглядом сверлит лакированную поверхность, а его оголенный бицепс щеголяет тонкой раной, покрытой коркой. Это странно. Подозрительно прищурившись, ты оглядываешь бледного доктора Беннера, чьи нервные пальцы порхают у пуговиц пиджака, как будто он больше всего на свете хочет оторвать одну из них и проглотить — всё, лишь бы оказаться подальше отсюда. Роудса на собрании нет — Железный Патриот единственный, кто всё ещё в фаворе у правительства, так что в данный момент исполняет свой героический долг перед гражданами.  
  
Опыт работы в ЦРУ, куда ты попала в своё время из Щ.И.Т.а, чтобы потом дослужиться до помощницы государственного секретаря США, просто-таки кричал, что дело нечисто. Все напряжены и обеспокоены. Не то чтобы после Таноса Мстители каждый день устраивали развесёлые караоке-вечеринки, но сегодня мрачные тени на их лицах особенно красноречивы.  
  
Только агент Романофф как обычно собрана. Её спина безукоризненно прямая, а отросшие волосы идеально причесаны и лежат гладкой волной на левом плече. Взгляд, которым она тебя одаривает, кажется оценивающим. Как будто Романофф размышляет о том, стоит ли тебе доверять, и если нет, то как отделаться от твоего неминуемого любопытства.  
  
Небулы и Ракеты нет, и тебе неприятно признаваться себе в том, что это действует успокаивающе. Енот был шумным грубияном, а Небула вечно подначивала остальных запрыгнуть в единственный имеющийся у них звездолет, найти Таноса и погибнуть мучениками. Всем вместе. На твой вкус это не особенно тянуло на продуманный план возмездия.  
  
Кажется, никто из них не собирался начинать разговор, хотя именно Мстители были теми, кто настоял на этой встрече. Не раздалось даже приветствий.   
  
— Интересно, что вы решили поболтать именно сегодня, — сцепив руки в замок, ты с непроницаемым лицом оглядела присутствующих. — Или, может, вы в своих хлопотах и запамятовали, какой у нас нынче день?  
  
Конечно, они бы не забыли, но при встрече с защитниками Земли тебя не оставляло настойчивое желание их поддеть. Может, поэтому они тебя, мягко говоря, недолюбливали.  
  
— Двадцать седьмое апреля, — ледяным тоном ответила Наташа, чуть приподнимая бровь. — Ровно год. На улицах беспорядки?  
  
— Кровавые бойни, — услужливо поправила ты. — Жертвы со стороны полиции и гражданских. Люди оплакивают своих близких и проклинают вас, — ты соединила большие пальцы вместе и в задумчивости постучала ими друг об друга, решая, пойти ли ещё дальше. Затем всё-таки добавила: — Сегодня утром на Таймс-сквер они сожгли ваши фигуры в полный рост. Жаль разочаровывать, но прошли те времена, когда на Хэллоуин за вашими костюмами выстраивались очереди.  
  
Тони вздрогнул, словно его ткнули в рёбра раскаленным прутом. Как бы там ни было, иногда ты думала о том, насколько непривычно и даже стыдно видеть гениального Старка таким сломленным.  
  
— Мы не за это сражались, — произнёс он хриплым голосом, в котором звенела скрытая ярость. — Никогда, чёрт возьми, за это.  
  
Ты почувствовала на себе колючие взгляды остальных. Ну, немного перегнула палку, с кем не бывает. Идти на попятную уже поздно.  
  
— И всё-таки последний год я начала думать, что вы сражались именно ради того, чтобы быть лучшими. Потому что теперь, когда это вдруг изменилось, вся ваша героическая удаль рассыпалась прахом точно так же, как мой чёртов кот. Или, может, — ты наклонилась вперёд, изображая крайнюю степень изумления, — это муки перфекционизма?  
  
— Мы потерпели поражение и принимаем всю ответственность на себя, — ответ капитана был спокойным и вместе с тем неожиданно тихим. — Но в этой войне мы отдали всё, что могли. Каждый из нас потерял близкого ему человека, и нам необходимо время, чтобы решить, как мы будем действовать дальше. Не стоит себя так вести.  
  
Ты так сильно сцепила руки, что пальцы покраснели. Капитан, конечно, был почти на полвека старше, но тебя всегда бесило то, что он разговаривал с тобой, как с ребенком. И самое мерзкое — Стив Роджерс всегда оказывался прав.  
  
Ты сделала над собой усилие и растянула губы в вежливой улыбке.  
  
— Что ж, тогда я жажду узнать во имя чего было назначено наше рандеву. Может, за этот месяц вас посетили стоящие идеи, и вы предложите мне что-нибудь кроме проблем? Потому что, знаете, в правительстве сыты по горло вознёй с асгардскими беженцами. Их спасательные капсулы приземлились в Восточной Африке, и вряд ли вы вообще можете себе представить, чего нам стоило переправить всё это добро сюда, в Соединенные Штаты. Весь мир стал этому свидетелями, — ты зыркнула в сторону Тора, но, конечно, не увидела в нём ни капли раскаяния. — А теперь нас обвиняют в содействии инопланетянам, которые заставили исчезнуть половину населения планеты. Завтра русские решат, что им надоело ждать, и с удовольствием шлёпнут по большой красной кнопке. Так что я бы сказала: нужно что-то решать и побыстрее.  
  
— Никакого отношения асгардцы к Таносу не имеют, — рука Тора, лежащая на столе, сжалась в кулак. — Мы сами стали жертвами. Мы боролись с Таносом из последних сил, всем, чем только могли, и мой брат без колебаний отдал свою жизнь, в надежде, что сможет остановить Безумного Титана.  
  
Забавно, но из всей этой банды Тор нравился тебе больше остальных. Он был действительно хорошим человеком, да простит его Бог, который Иисус Христос. В его рассуждениях сквозила честность и прямота, которые даже тебе казались очаровательными. Очаровательными, но всё равно наивными.  
  
— С некоторых пор для обычных людей нет плохих инопланетян или хороших, — чуть мягче проговорила ты, но на секунду всё-таки прикинула, стоит ли сказать, что все беды землян начались с приключений Тора в Нью-Мексико. Ну нет, это как бить ребёнка. — Вы пришли издалека, Танос пришёл издалека — для них это одно и то же. Они потеряли близких и ищут того, кого можно обвинить в этом. Думают, что так боль станет меньше. Но для протокола… сомневаюсь, что твой брат, разрушивший Манхэттен, особо пёкся о Земле в момент своего душещипательного самопожертвования.  
  
— Локи глубоко сожалеет о своих прошлых деяниях, и у меня больше нет причин ему не верить, после того, как он спас мою жизнь, — Тор наконец удостоил тебя угрожающим взглядом, который буквально метал молнии. — И я никому не позволю говорить о нём в таком тоне.  
  
Ты не знала, что огорчило тебя больше — неприязнь Тора или страх, из-за которого невольно вспотели ладони.  
  
— Он убил сотню человек, но я вынуждена подбирать слова, чтобы не ранить его больше не существующие чувства. Миленько, — натужно хмыкнула ты, заодно рассеянно думая о том, что в его словах показалось тебе странным. Озарение не заставило себя ждать. — Прости, повтори-ка, что ты только что сказал? Сожалеет? То есть… он сожалеет? Ты просто оговорился или я что-то упустила?  
  
Все затихли. Только доктор Беннер продолжал беспокойно заламывать руки. Романофф слегка забарабанила пальцами по поверхности стола и обвела всех взглядом, как будто давая понять, что с делом нужно закончить побыстрее. Тор неловко почесал свою багрово-коричневую рану на плече.  
  
Оттолкнувшись от спинки кресла, ты неспешно подалась вперёд. Это уже было не просто странно. Это сулило большие, даже нет — огромные неприятности.  
  
— Тор, — как можно более мягко и приветливо проговорила ты, обращаясь к Громовержцу, — а не мог бы ты рассказать нам всем поподробнее, где последний месяц находился? Мне доложили, что ты был со своим глубоко страдающим народом, но неужели это твои неблагодарные подданные тебя так потрепали?  
  
Рана, очевидно, была свежей, учитывая, что регенерация у асгардца была почти мгновенной благодаря силе нового сверхмощного оружия.  
  
Все откровенно пялились на Тора.  
  
Тебя вдруг настигло очень-очень плохое предчувствие.  
  
— Знаете, если вам, ребята, есть, что сказать, лучше выкладывайте сейчас. До того, как мне придется оправдываться перед Советом Безопасности.  
  
— Только… только не нужно злиться, — мирное бормотание Беннера нарушило затянувшуюся тишину. — Всё под контролем. Я и сам удивлён, но он совершенно стабилен. Ну, почти.  
  
— Он?..  
  
То, что произошло дальше, лишило тебя дара речи. Широко раскрыв глаза, ты могла лишь безмолвно наблюдать за тем, как бледно-синее пространство проекции, полностью дублирующее точно такой же конференц-зал на базе Мстителей, искажается. Оно впускало кого-то другого, кого-то, с кем ты ещё не встречалась лично.  
  
Будто подражая Чеширскому Коту, сначала незнакомец явил тебе улыбку — тонкие губы, растянутые в насмешливом оскале. Следом, проявляющиеся резкими синими мазками, показались острые черты лица с хитрыми прищуренными глазами и растрепанные, слегка волнистые волосы, которые небрежно зачесали назад. Мало кто из здешних мужчин решился бы на такую экстравагантную прическу. Но ты уже знала, что этот ублюдок, одетый в чуждый доспех с металлическими вставками, не с Земли.  
  
Локи Одинсон, военный преступник, приговоренный судом к смертной казни и самовольно отправленный Щ.И.Т.ом в Асгард, встал между Тором и Капитаном Америкой, взирая на тебя сверху вниз с таким безмятежным и довольным видом, будто только что вернулся из пятизвездочного отеля на Карибах.  
  
— Это… это что?.. — зловеще спросила ты, наконец вернув себе самообладание.  
  
— Кто, — с необычайной мягкостью в медоточивом голосе поправил тебя лжец и убийца. — Я — Локи.  
  
— Я. Спрашиваю. Что. Это?!  
  
Все молчали, как будто набрали в рот воды.  
  
— Даже не знаю, — Тони со вздохом откинулся на спинку кресла. — Если тебе это больше понравится, могу сказать, что я вдруг спонтанно решил заняться созданием ботов с лицами моих заклятых врагов. Ну, а что, у всех свои фетиши.  
  
Видит Бог, тебе от души хотелось верить в этот бред, но тут встрял Тор, и ты вдруг со злостью подумала, что поспешила со своей приязнью к этому огромному, тупому эгоисту.  
  
— Мой брат вернулся из Вальгаллы, — Тор и не скрывал гордости своим поступком и радости от воссоединения с братом. Поднявшись со своего места, он положил руку на плечо преступника. — Вот где я был этот месяц — совершал доблестное путешествие в страну павших воинов, чтобы вернуть Локи обратно.  
  
— Точно, — Тони устало ткнул пальцем в парочку. — Это всё он. И прежде чем ты начнешь кричать, я должен сказать, что полностью согласен с каждым твоим воплем.  
  
— Вы совсем из ума выжили? — прошипела ты, вскакивая с места и упираясь ладонями в стол. — Что он тут делает? На кой черт вы его вернули?!  
  
Тор тотчас состроил оскорбленную гримасу, но Локи дипломатично улыбнулся.  
  
— Я — ваш единственный источник информации, — без заминок ответил бог Озорства. — Только мне ведомо, где находились все камни бесконечности до того, как попали в поле зрения Безумного Титана. И если вы хотите вернуть вашим людям веру, то, боюсь, без меня вам никак не обойтись.  
  
— Иными словами, — быстро вмешался Тор, сильнее сжимая своей могучей рукой плечо Локи. — Мой брат искренне и смиренно предлагает мидгардцам свою бескорыстную помощь.  
  
— Спасибо, — проговорила ты сквозь зубы, всё еще ощущая яростную дрожь во всём теле и благодаря силы небесные, что эту проекцию не может видеть никто, кроме тебя. — Если нам понадобится снести парочку зданий в центре Нью-Йорка или сократить население Земли еще на четверть, мы обязательно позвоним твоему брату в Вальгаллу!  
  
— Обязан напомнить, что с некоторых пор мой народ также почти истреблен, — серьезно ответил Локи, делая шаг вперёд. — Я сожалею о потерях, которые понесли мидгардцы. В мои планы никогда не входило умерщвление половины Вселенной.  
  
— Это чертовски утешает.  
  
— К сожалению, мы не в том положении, чтобы выбирать, — капитан, казалось, не испытывал никакого волнения от того, что преступник, из-за которого Мстители несколько лет назад и собрались вместе, стоит рядом с ним. — Локи в курсе, где были камни до того, как всё это началось. Он знает о Таносе то, чего не знаем мы. И каким-то образом он знал… что должен умереть, чтобы мы победили.  
  
Сейчас ты как никогда жалела, что перед тобой лишь его бесплотная проекция. Капитан уже дважды заслужил хороший апперкот.  
  
— А может быть существует седьмой камень бесконечности, которым он воспользовался, чтобы запудрить вам мозги, — ответила ты резко, заметив, что при этих словах улыбка Локи стала еще более оскорбительно насмешливой. — И какое значение имеет, что ему было известно, где эти проклятые камни находились до того, как Танос о них узнал?  
  
— А это, — подхватил Тони, который с самого появления Локи демонстрировал болезненное оживление, — моя любимая часть, — внезапно он слабо улыбнулся, а его глаза загорелись: — Мы вернемся в прошлое.  
  
После этой фразы наступила ожидаемая тишина, нарушаемая только цоканьем ноготков Наташи, которые всё еще отбивали звонкую дробь по столу.  
  
— Вы все рехнулись, — отодвинув кресло, ты встала и потянулась рукой к микрофону на отвороте блузки. — Я сейчас же опишу ситуацию Железному Патриоту, а также незамедлительно направлю на базу Мстителей спецназ. Преступник будет захвачен или ликвидирован, если окажет сопротивление. Однако я надеюсь на ваше здравомыслие и ожидаю, что к прибытию спецназа, а также полковника Роудса вы сами решите эту маленькую… проблему.  
  
Тони тоже вскочил на ноги и попытался схватить тебя за локоть, но его проекционная рука просто прошла сквозь твою. Он чертыхнулся, затем поднял ладони перед собой, привлекая внимание.  
  
— Слушай, я тоже не в восторге, что нам в затылок будет дышать наш старый, но не очень добрый знакомый. И как это ни ужасно признавать — Роджерс прав. Демон Ночи нам нужен. Нужны его знания. Квантовое измерение, о котором мы говорили в прошлом месяце, изменило саму суть законов Вселенной. Скотт Лэнг и Хэнк Пим…  
  
Ты скривила рот в презрении.  
  
— Скотт Лэнг — преступник, а Хэнк Пим сбрендивший старик, который только и делал, что поносил правительство и ставил палки в колеса Щ.И.Т.у. Именно из-за него мы потеряли Аву Старр — нашего лучшего агента разведки…  
  
Со стороны Наташи послышалось тихое фырканье.  
  
— Может, всё это произошло потому, что правительство на самом деле только всё портит?  
  
— Поосторожнее, мистер Старк, — предупредила ты.  
  
— Может, — продолжал напирать Тони, распаляясь всё больше, — правительство просто не хочет помочь людям, лишая их возможно единственного шанса на то, чтобы всё исправить?  
  
Ты некоторое время молча смотрела на него. Когда изобретатель пребывал в таком лихорадочном состоянии, его можно было читать как книгу.  
  
— Скотт Лэнг тоже у вас, верно?  
  
— Вопрос только в том, — наконец подняла голову Наташа, — вы на нашей стороне или против нас?  
  
Никто больше не проронил ни слова. Ты тяжело дышала, внутренне сражаясь с гневом, обидой и растерянностью. Год ты возилась с этой бандой, обеляя их перед миром и пытаясь хоть как-то остудить лихорадку СМИ. А теперь они, словно малые дети, приносят к твоему порогу змею и просят разрешения с ней поиграться. Нет, не просят — требуют. Наташа была не права. Вопрос заключался не в том, была ли ты с ними или против них, а в том, позволишь ты происходить тому, что уже происходит, с твоего ведома или сделаешь вид, что сегодняшнего разговора не было?  
  
И вот он… этот Локи. Здесь. Ухмыляется, наблюдая за твоей внутренней борьбой. Явился сейчас, когда проблем и без того предостаточно.  
  
Ты знала, что по твоему лицу невозможно понять, каким будет решение. Этому вас хорошо обучили в ЦРУ. Ты прикоснулась к микрофону на блузке, но не сняла его.  
  
— Послезавтра утром я приеду на базу Мстителей. Этого, — ты подняла руку и грубо указала на Локи, — мы допросим с особой пристрастностью. А потом вы расскажете мне всё, что придумали. Обстоятельно и с презентацией.  
  
Впервые за последний год Тони ухмыльнулся именно так, как он делал до этого — с дерзостью, достойной того, кем он был. В броне или без.  
  
— Пятница, приготовь нашему милому боссу комнату с видом на лагерь беженцев.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

На территорию базы Мстителей вертолёт приземлился ровно в девять утра. Ещё на подлёте ты сумела разглядеть широкоплечую фигуру мужчины, стоящего поодаль от посадочной площадки и глядящего в небо. Какая честь, подумала ты с кривой улыбкой. Сам Стив Роджерс, некогда кумир целой нации, снизошёл до того, чтобы первым поприветствовать тебя, а также наверняка дать пару ценных советов о том, как можно и как нельзя вести себя с остальной бандой. Интересно, кого именно он таким образом пытается защитить: тебя или их?  
  
Лопасти ещё вращались, когда ты, пригибая голову, выбралась на твердую землю. Легкий толчок в спину дал тебе понять, что твоя спутница, которой сегодня предстояла большая работа, идёт следом.  
  
Если Роджерса и удивил тот факт, что ты прибыла не в одиночестве, на его лице это никак не отразилось. Заткнув большие пальцы рук за пояс, он стоял на месте и пристально наблюдал за вашим приближением. До чего нелепая у него борода, пришло тебе в голову, пока ты, как можно более уверенным шагом, сокращала между вами расстояние. Это рыжеватое недоразумение делало капитана похожим на безвредного пса, которого так и подмывает потрепать за ухом. Но это обман. Ты знала, что это обман. Человек перед тобой когда-то заслужил своё звание легенды. Человек перед тобой без колебаний расправлялся с врагами. Да и за год не очень плодотворного сотрудничества друзьями вы не стали.  
  
Ну, не то чтобы ты вообще стремилась подружиться хоть с кем-то из Мстителей.  
  
Шум вертолета всё еще заглушал любые звуки, так что, оказавшись возле Роджерса, ты просто деловито кивнула. Секунду помедлив, он ответил тем же, а затем сделал приглашающий жест в сторону входа в главное здание базы.  
  
Ничего не изменилось с тех пор, как ты была здесь в последний раз. База Мстителей выглядела практически необитаемой. Раньше её территорию частенько оживляла ругань командиров, проводящих тренировку спецназа Щ.И.Т.а, ритмичные звуки подошв, ударяющихся о землю во время бега. Сейчас, когда от организации осталась только кучка самых преданных, база казалась мрачным покинутым местом. Пустовали даже взлетно-посадочные полосы — квинджеты, очевидно, были оттранспортированы в надежные ангары.  
  
А слева, за небольшой полосой леса, нагло обосновались те, кто встал тебе костью в горле. Асгардских беженцев было не так много, и им бы хватило места на базе, но от гостеприимства Мстителей они отказались наотрез. Теперь их проклятый временный лагерь был постоянным источником беспокойства для правительства США, которое ежедневно выслушивало обвинения общественности и мировых лидеров в укрывательстве инопланетян, способствовавших уничтожению половины жизни на Земле. Ты всё гадала, что же будет последней каплей. Когда кто-нибудь наплюёт на этику, возможность третьей мировой войны и пошлёт в небо над базой парочку истребителей?  
  
И что будут делать Мстители тогда?  
  
Но может быть вопрос заключался в другом: всё ещё ли существовали Мстители?  
  
Твои расширившиеся глаза остановились на узнаваемой букве «А», которая украшала вход в главное здание. Вернее на том, что от неё осталось.  
  
— Кто это сделал? — глядя на выжженное место, где когда-то красовалась эмблема, прославлявшая единство Мстителей, ты впервые обратилась к капитану.  
  
Шедший впереди тебя, он услышал вопрос и замер.  
  
— Не имеет значения, — проронил Роджерс, не оборачиваясь. — Идёмте.  
  
Ты подавила желание обменяться взглядами со своей спутницей. Может, она даже не заметила, насколько знакомыми выглядят правильные линии в тех местах, где репульсоры яростным огнём выжигали символ Мстителей.  
  
Глупо, но когда вы трое наконец переступили через порог, ты почувствовала себя так, как будто тебя втолкнули в мрачный особняк, где по коридорам бродят призраки, а каждый живой обитатель хранит пугающую тайну.  
  
Даже светлый застекленный холл был пуст и неприветлив.  
  
— Здесь мы сделаем паузу и немного поговорим, — Роджерс неожиданно остановился и повернулся к вам.  
  
Ну вот, началось. Советы и нотации.  
  
— Решили наконец представиться моей подруге, капитан?  
  
Ваши взгляды устремились к сотруднице, которую ты когда-то чудом сумела выцарапать из лап французской разведки для работы на Щ.И.Т.  
  
— Простите меня, мэм. Стив Роджерс, — его голос заметно смягчился, когда он обратился к девушке рядом с тобой.  
  
Осознание, что общество незнакомого человека ему приятнее, чем твоё, принесло с собой неприятный укол в груди.  
  
— Филиппа Лерóй, — она вложила свою хрупкую руку в его огромную ладонь и уверенно улыбнулась. — Большая честь наконец-то познакомиться. Удивительные слухи о вас доходят даже до Франции.  
  
— Боюсь, в последнее время только плохие.  
  
— Ваша репутация работает на вас, капитан. Похоже, люди хотят верить, что вы сделали всё, что было в ваших силах, — Филиппа склонила голову, всматриваясь в лицо Роджерса, и ты с удовлетворением поняла, что она уже начала анализировать его. — Мир скорее недоволен вашими… друзьями.  
  
К сожалению, Стив Роджерс встретил этот выпад с достоинством, в котором ему нельзя было отказать.  
  
— Люди скорее недовольны тем, что мы остались живы, мэм, — его слова были вежливы, но от голубых глаз веяло холодом. — Наверное, если бы мы все погибли, они бы посчитали, что мы старались лучше.  
  
— Вы презираете людей, которые в вас разочаровались? — ты вопросительно приподняла бровь. — Которые боготворили вас и скупали футболки с вашим лицом?  
  
Когда Стив Роджерс сделал шаг вперёд, сократив дистанцию между вами до десятка дюймов, ты невольно ощутила, как в тебе поднимаются страх и ярость. Страх, потому что этот человек был в несколько раз сильнее тебя, и ярость от того, что ты не могла совладать с этим унижающим чувством тревоги.  
  
И к тому же Роджерс был слишком близко.  
  
— Вы выше, чем на проекции. Я забыл об этом.  
  
Ты никогда не считала себя низкой, а на каблуках легко сравнялась ростом с капитаном. Это давало хоть какое-то преимущество.  
  
— А вы ниже, чем я помнила, — парировала ты, скрещивая руки на груди. — Позволите пройти или проторчим весь день на пороге?  
  
Несколько мгновений вы напряженно смотрели друг на друга, и внезапно тебе почудился проблеск веселья в этих пронзительно-голубых глазах.  
  
— Обычные меры предосторожности, — его плечи расслабились, и он отступил. — Пятница?  
  
— Сканирование завершено, — тут же откликнулся искусственно синтезированный женский голос. — Обе гостьи безоружны, капитан Роджерс.  
  
— Спасибо, Пятница.  
  
Интересно, чего они ожидали? Что ты притащишь под юбкой гранату, в надежде уничтожить последний шанс человечества на реванш с Таносом? Их недоверие было почти обидным.  
  
— Знаете, могли бы просто спросить.  
  
— А вы бы действительно сказали правду?  
  
— Я бы солгала, — без колебаний ответила ты, что вызвало на лице Роджерса тень мимолетной улыбки. — Просто чтобы прибавить вам хлопот. Кстати, что насчет вас, капитан? Вы всегда говорите правду, а если вопрос вам не нравится, то ловко уходите от ответа, верно?  
  
Призрачная улыбка дрогнула и погасла. На лица Стива Роджерса появилось выражение беспредельной усталости, и из безвредного пса он мгновенно превратился в несчастного брошенного питомца. У тебя буквально зачесались руки. Что тут поделаешь, ты всегда была собачницей.  
  
— Я не всегда говорю правду, — в конце концов последовал ответ. — Но я всегда имею в виду именно то, что сказал. А теперь, полагаю, нам пора. Кое-кто ожидает вас с таким энтузиазмом, что это уже становится подозрительным.  
  


***

  
  
— Вам всем что, больше нечем заняться?  
  
Даже не пытаясь скрыть своего раздражения, ты небрежно бросила сумку на диван и, засунув руки в карманы пальто, обвела угрюмым взглядом всех присутствующих.  
  
Наташа, привалившись спиной к стене, стояла со скрещенными на груди руками. Тор напряженно сжимал и разжимал кулаки, как будто настраивая себя на бой, который мог начаться в любой момент. Доктор Беннер сидел рядом с ним, и его по-детски сведенные вместе колени наталкивали на мысль о ребёнке, который не знает, как вести себя во враждебной обстановке. Зато у Небулы, забившейся в темный угол, такой проблемы не было. Она всегда знала, чем себя занять — и даже сейчас замечательно проводила время, размашисто натачивая своё странное оружие, похожее на трость с лезвием на конце.  
  
Большая гостиная, совмещенная со столовой, казалась, была готова лопнуть от напряжения.  
  
— Позор, Разведка. Разве никто тебе не сообщил, что человеческие жертвы у асгардцев уже не в моде?  
  
Ты повернулась на голос, чтобы тут же встретиться лицом к лицу со Старком, который стоял в проёме двери с наполовину полным стаканом в руках. В жизни он выглядел куда более помятым, чем на проекции: от ухоженной эспаньолки не осталось и следа, под глазами залегли фиолетовые круги, а опущенные плечи казались слишком хрупкими и острыми. Чуточку нажми сверху, и Тони Старк, гениальный изобретатель, богач и Железный Человек, тяжело осядет на пол.  
  
— А тебе никто не говорил, что пить с утра — дурная привычка?  
  
— А я пью с вечера, — бросил Старк хрипло и отсалютовал тебе стаканом. — Со вчерашнего. Так обрадовался твоему визиту, что не удержался и решил отпраздновать.  
  
— Тони, — ну, конечно, миротворец Роджерс спешит на помощь. — Иди в лабораторию. Займись делом. Мы здесь разберемся.  
  
— Да, уже один раз разобрались, — Тони сделал лихорадочный глоток. — И что теперь? Половина жизни во всей Вселенной рассыпалась в прах.  
  
— И мы с мисс Лерóй здесь как раз для того, чтобы понять, есть ли у нас шанс это как-то исправить.  
  
Изобретатель открыл было рот, чтобы что-то возразить, но его вовремя прервали.  
  
— Хватит, Старк, — Наташа оттолкнулась от стены и, подойдя к Тони, забрала у него выпивку. — Мы сами пригласили её сюда. И нечего строить из себя мученика, не ты один от этого не в восторге.  
  
Ты сделала вид, что тебя это ничуть не уязвило. Старк нервно сжал губы и, обойдя тебя, упал в кресло возле низенького столика. Конечно, он также не упустил случая слегка пихнуть твоё плечо в процессе.  
  
— Спасибо, Наташа, — у тебя всё же вырвался раздраженный вздох. — Ты как всегда сама гостеприимность.  
  
— Не за что, — она и глазом не моргнула. — Так кто это с тобой?  
  
— Филиппа Лерóй, очень приятно, — девушка протянула руку агенту Романофф, и та, к твоему удивлению, коротко пожала её.  
  
Отлично, Мстители обожали всех, кроме тебя.  
  
— Мисс Лерóй лучший специалист в мире по психофизиологии, а не кандидат в жертвы для безумного инопланетянина, — произнесла ты не без язвительности. — Одно время мы вместе работали в Лэнгли над кое-каким... проектом, а потом мне удалось перевербовать её в Щ.И.Т.  
  
— Променяла террористов на инопланетян, — Филиппа безмятежно пожала плечами. — Пожалуйста, не беспокойтесь о конфиденциальности, мисс Романофф. У меня шестой уровень допуска, а также крепкий психологический иммунитет, когда дело доходит до допросов.  
  
— И что же именно изучает психофизиология?  
  
Филиппа снова наклонила голову, глядя на руку Наташи.  
  
— Ну, например, то, почему ваши ладони потеют, когда я произношу слово «допрос», — в ответ на приподнятую бровь шпионки, она слегка улыбнулась. — Влага на стакане, которую оставили ваши пальцы. Звук соприкосновения влажного стекла и кожи очень характерен.  
  
Скорее всего секундное замешательство на лице Наташи тебе только привиделось.  
  
— Так значит вы — ходячая сыворотка правды, — она с глухим стуком поставила предавший её стакан на столик. — Для нашего нового друга.  
  
— Технически, психофизиология теснее всего связана с полиграфом, — неуверенно встрял Брюс из-за твоего плеча. — Так что правильнее будет сказать — ходячий полиграф.  
  
— Есть и не ходячий, — Филиппа приподняла кейс, который всё это время носила с собой. — Я анализирую пульс, мимику, потоотделение, движение зрачков, дыхание — всё, что можно увидеть и почувствовать…  
  
— А полиграф отвечает за кровяное давление, сердечный ритм, электрическую активность кожи и головного мозга, — мгновенно подхватил оживившийся Беннер. — Удивительно. Очень комплексный подход. Но вы уверены, что это сработает, учитывая, что ну, знаете, дело касается… бога Лжи?  
  
— Даже если мы не узнаем всей правды, то хотя бы поймём с чем имеем делом, — ты проигнорировала презрительное фырканье Старка. — Кстати, где наш виновник торжества? Выгуливает енота?  
  
— Его имя Ракета, — донёсся до тебя зловещий голос Небулы, и его ты тоже благополучно проигнорировала.  
  
До этого хранивший молчание, Тор поднялся на ноги.  
  
— Мой брат заперт в своей комнате, — видимо, в этом и крылась причина его нервного поведения. — Я отведу тебя к нему, и, надеюсь, вы с леди Лерóй раз и навсегда докажете всем, что Локи изменился. Да, он вёл себя как идиот. Был предателем чаще, чем спасителем. Но он… может быть чем-то лучшим. Я знаю. Я видел это.  
  
На одно мгновение его слова будто бы смягчили тебя, но ты быстро взяла себя в руки.  
  
— Что ж, Тор. Могу тебе пообещать одно: мы поступим с Локи так же, как он поступит с нами. И если он достоин доверия, он его получит.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Видимо, Мстители близко к сердцу воспринимали легенды о принцессах, запертых в башнях, потому что комната Локи расположилась ни много ни мало на самом верхнем этаже базы, куда вам пришлось добираться на сверхтехнологичном лифте. И всё бы ничего, но из досье на Тора тебе был доподлинно известен его немалый вес, так что во время подъема ты просто понадеялась на то, что инженерный ум Старка учёл и этот фактор. Можно было конечно попросить Тора подняться по лестнице, но он оказался единственным, кто пока еще относился к тебе по-человечески. Не то чтобы тебя это вообще волновало. И вряд ли даже это будет иметь значение, если вы с Филиппой, допросив Локи, вынесете вердикт, который Тору не понравится.  
  
Как же все они тебя достали. Ещё до инцидента с Таносом ты иногда помогала госсекретарю по вопросам, связанным с Мстителями, но это были лишь малозначительные эпизоды: передать пару поручений, сообщить важную информацию. Росс знал, чего это тебе стоит. Может, хотел, чтобы ты привыкла. Может, знал, что в один ужасный день правительство решит, что именно его помощница сможет заменить его на этом посту? Но все усилия пошли прахом. Ничто не подготовило тебя к капризам Мстителей, к их торжественному великому страданию, которое, конечно же, такие мелкие обыватели как ты, понять были не в силах.  
  
Ты часто думала, зачем Росс вообще взял тебя в помощницы. Ведь он всё знал. Неужели ему просто нравилось наблюдать за тем, как ты раз за разом переступаешь через себя?  
  
Как бы то ни было, уже целый год ты решала проблемы Мстителей, но сегодня тебе открылась неприглядная правда: ничто не было решено. Одно наслаивалось на другое, создавая иллюзию, будто вы двигались вперёд, сталкиваясь с новыми трудностями. Но они лишь накапливались. И Старк, кажется, осознавал это лучше других.  
  
— И давно Тони пьёт? — поинтересовалась ты у широкой спины Тора, пока лифт с тихим шелестом двигался наверх.  
  
Последовало секундное молчание.  
  
— Э-э-э, — Тор провёл рукой по волосам. — Видел его трезвым на прошлой неделе в… Запамятовал, как у мидгардцев называется день, что находится между вторником и субботой?  
  
Филиппа сбоку от тебя издала какой-то странный звук. Ты вздохнула и устало потёрла переносицу.  
  
— Просто прекрасно. Если эти ослы из Правительства узнают, что Железный Человек превратился в Пьяного Мастера, базу тут же прикроют, а вас отдадут под трибунал. Надеюсь, виски, который он пьёт, того стоит.  
  
— Да, брага у Старка и впрямь хороша, — как ни в чем не бывало подтвердил Тор, улыбаясь тебе через плечо. — Но беспокоиться не о чем. Мы собираемся вернуться в прошлое и всё исправить.  
  
— Надеюсь, возвращаться в прошлое вы собираетесь не с помощью виски, — пробормотала ты и, когда двери лифта распахнулись, шагнула на этаж вслед за Тором. — Кстати, я так понимаю, рассказа о том, чего тебе стоило вытащить брата с того света я не дождусь?  
  
— Как ни удивительно, это не стоило мне ничего, — Тор свернул налево, и новый коридор показался тебе ещё более мрачным. В нём не было окон. — Не стоило ничего, — повторил он тише, — потому что больше ничего у меня не осталось. Мы сражались с павшими эйнхериями, которые пытались удержать моего брата в застенках посмертия, но едва ли вспотели больше, чем сотню лет назад в Норнхайме.  
  
Ты отнюдь не была экспертом во всех этих чудноватых асгардских традициях, но что-то тебе подсказывало, что братья отделались слишком легко.  
  
— Это странно, — ты поглубже засунула руки в карманы. — Очень странно.  
  
— Видно, так было угодно норнам. Без Локи нам не победить Безумного Титана. Мы… мы видели там мать. Она сказала, что само существование Таноса противно тем силам, что создали Вселенную когда-то.  
  
Вот, что ты ненавидела больше всего. Не просто проблемы, которые чертовски сложно решить, а те проблемы, про которые ты даже не понимала — существуют ли они на самом деле, или, может, это всего-навсего твоя паранойя. Но что-то в том, что рассказал тебе Тор своим грустным низким голосом, показалось… неправильным.  
  
В коридоре без окон вы остановились возле комнаты, стены которой наверняка были обшиты листами титана. Дверь была черной, с тонкими вертикальным орнаментом, напоминающим темные жилы, а ручка напрочь отсутствовала.  
  
Ты нахмурилась, и Тор тоже не выглядел особенно довольным.  
  
— Мой брат здесь пленник. Я понимаю, почему они ему не доверяют… На самом деле, я и сам ему не до конца доверяю, — он замолчал и еле заметно кивнул своим мыслям, а потом сфокусировал единственный глаз на тебе: — У вас теперь есть допуск, Старк позаботился об этом. Просто сообщите леди Пятнице, что желаете попасть внутрь. Только она может открыть дверь.  
  
А вот это уже интересно. Неужели они ненавидели тебя настолько, что готовы были подставить под удар, лишь бы только избавиться?  
  
Ты услышала, как Филиппа нервно переминается с ног на ногу.  
  
— А вы, — она кашлянула, — не останетесь с нами? Понаблюдать за тем, чтобы всё прошло… гладко?  
  
— Локи не чудовище, и абсолютно нормален, — Тор похлопал её по плечу, отчего у ойкнувшей Филиппы немного подогнулись колени. — К тому же, — он с улыбкой взглянул на тебя, — он с нетерпением ждал вашего прибытия, чтобы рассказать обо всём, что вас интересует, и наконец очиститься от подозрений. Вы найдете его в хорошем настроении.  
  
Великолепно. Просто великолепно. Принимая вызов, ты подчеркнуто вежливо улыбнулась Тору.  
  
— Спасибо. Тогда дальше мы сами.  
  
Тор воодушевлённо махнул вам обеим могучей рукой.  
  
— Уверен, всё пройдет отлично. И удачи вам с вашими ослами.  
  
Тебе потребовалось пара мгновений, чтобы понять, что именно он имеет в виду, но потом ты всё же фыркнула и кивнула. Тор медленно удалился, скрываясь за поворотом коридора.  
  
— Эй, — Филиппа робко коснулась твоего локтя. — Я не боец, ты же знаешь.  
  
Ты подняла глаза к потолку, выискивая спрятанные камеры. Может, они даже успели прицепить к тебе прослушивающее устройство.  
  
— А ты знаешь, что я могу защитить нас обеих. Пятница, ну, здравствуй. Будь так любезна, скажи, Мстители ведь сейчас за нами подсматривают?  
  
— Здравствуйте, мисс, — вежливо ответил женский голос. После приветствия последовала короткая пауза. — Да, все Мстители, находящиеся на базе, наблюдают за вашим визитом. Кроме мисс Небулы. Вы в полной безопасности.  
  
В этом месте ты должна была громко рассмеяться. Вряд ли банда так уж пеклась о вашей безопасности, скорее, решила проверить из какого теста ты слеплена: струсишь перед асгардским богом, почти сокрушившим Нью-Йорк, или дашь отпор? Они не только хотели выведать, насколько могут доверять Локи, но и то, насколько ты достойна доверия.  
  
— Да будет шоу, — хмыкнула ты, пиная дверь. — Пятница, открывай.  
  
— Сделано, мисс.  
  
— Хорошая девочка.

***

  
  
Когда вы вошли в комнату, то обнаружили, что военный преступник по имени Локи Одинсон, словно смиренная девица эпохи Регентства, восседает в кресле возле окна и занимается самым невинным делом на свете — читает книгу.  
  
Дверь с глухим стуком закрылась, а затем Локи резко вскинул на вас заинтересованный взгляд.  
  
— Почему так долго?  
  
Его голос напомнил тебе шипение или, может, движение воздуха, всколыхнувшего шторы. Звуки складывались в слова, но ощущались они так, словно вылетали из его рта, подхваченные ветром.  
  
Тебе много раз показывали видео, где асгардский бог сражался с Тором на башне Старка или те, где он ходил по своей стеклянной клетке, ожидая, когда Мстители разгадают его великолепный злодейский план. Но, странное дело, сегодня был первый раз, когда тебе довелось услышать, как он говорит.  
  
Удивительно, но страха не было. Ты оставила трепещущую Филиппу у входа, а сама неспешным шагом приблизилась к Локи. Он не сделал ни одного движения, только наблюдал за тобой, чуть приподняв подбородок.  
  
— Сам виноват, нечего было заводить столько нянек, — ты наклонилась, чтобы прочитать название книги. — Дневники Кафки? В твоей жизни мало страданий?  
  
Он сощурил глаза.  
  
— Похоже, вам нравится всему искать причины. Это… интригующая черта.  
  
— Что удобно для нас обоих. Ты хочешь рассказать, я хочу понять. Если сделка тебя устраивает, то предлагаю закончить с формальностями и начать.  
  
Ты специально говорила грубо, просто чтобы проверить его границы. Ожесточатся ли эти серо-зеленые глаза, когда ты покажешь ему свою власть? Но Локи, чьих губ коснулась лёгкая улыбка, всего лишь мягко закрыл книгу, проведя по ней длинной узкой ладонью, а потом положил её на подоконник и встал на ноги.  
  
Сегодня он сменил свои доспехи на более легкую зеленую робу, чей грубоватый материал покрывал его тело почти до колен. На правом плече она застегивалась причудливой фибулой, а талию охватывал широкий кожаный ремень с золотистыми вставками. Внизу концы робы образовывали двойной клин, напоминая о фалдах плаща, в который Локи обычно был облачен.  
  
— Миленький наряд, — не удержалась ты от комментария. — Очень по-домашнему.  
  
Локи развел руками.  
  
— Разве теперь это не мой дом, столь любезно предоставленный Мстителями?  
  
— А это мы узнаем после того, как поболтаем по душам, — сказала ты, а потом бросила через плечо: — Мисс Лерой, пожалуйста, подойдите ближе.  
  
Бывшая сотрудница ЦРУ без промедления оказалась возле тебя; глядя на Локи, она вежливо произнесла своё имя, дождалась царственного кивка, и тут же подошла к столу, на который водрузила кейс. Один щелчок замка, и Филиппа извлекла оттуда ноутбук, сенсорный блок, размером с обычный маршрутизатор, а также датчики для регистрации физиологических процессов.  
  
— Собираетесь меня пытать? — в словах Локи тебе почудилось больше интереса, чем страха, который бы могла вызвать у него эта догадка. — Уверяю вас, в этом нет никакой необходимости. Я полностью готов сотрудничать.  
  
— Предложение интересное, но я уже видела новую игрушку твоего брата, и перспектива познакомиться с ней поближе меня не вдохновила.  
  
В комнате было довольно тепло, поэтому ты неохотно сняла пальто, бросив его на спинку кресла, стоящего напротив того, в котором сидел Локи.  
  
— Итак, прежде всего обсудим правила, — ты говорила как можно более равнодушно, но строго. — Если попытаешься навредить кому-то из нас, я приму меры. Если попытаешься увиливать от вопросов, я приму меры. Если я подумаю, что ты прибыл сюда с какой-то другой целью, кроме как помочь нам уничтожить Таноса, я приму меры. Незамедлительно.  
  
Локи, казалось, не слишком проникся твоей речью. Его взгляд всё еще блуждал по содержимому кейса, над которым порхали пальцы Филиппы.  
  
— Что это такое? — спросил он у неё.  
  
— Полиграф, — быстро ответила Филиппа, настраивая ноутбук. — Он совершенно безвреден, и служит для того, чтобы понять — когда вы лжёте, а когда говорите правду. Пытки на самом деле приносят не так много ценных сведений. Испытывая боль, люди могут признаваться в том, чего не совершали, или рассказывать то, чего им никогда не говорили. Полиграф более надёжен.  
  
— О, я весь в предвкушении.  
  
Тонкие губы Локи растянулись в улыбке, которая тебе совсем не понравилась.  
  
— Только не надо думать, что сможешь обвести нас вокруг пальца, — произнесла ты с жестокостью, и почувствовала, что заработала укоряющий взгляд Филиппы, которая даже к террористам испытывала сочувствие. — Мы также учли твои… необычные тепловые сигнатуры, данные о которых сохранились у Щ.И.Т.а после твоего пребывания на Хелликарьере в клетке Халка. Так что пониженной температурой тела ты нас с толку не собьёшь, даже не пытайся.  
  
— И вам не пришло в голову, что это та информация, которую разумнее было оставить при себе? — Локи с сардонической улыбкой повиновался вежливому приглашению Филиппы сесть обратно в кресло. — Тогда вы могли бы с удовольствием наблюдать за моими жалкими попытками ввести вас в заблуждение.  
  
— Не у всех из нас постой в шикарном особняке и куча свободного времени на чтение книжек, — ты устроилась напротив него, положив ногу на ногу. — Для обеих сторон будет лучше, если мы закончим как можно быстрее. И вроде ты минуту назад весь просто лучился желанием излить душу. Передумал?  
  
— Ничуть. Просто я, так же, как и вы, имею привычку во всём искать причину, — он слегка подался вперед, пока Филиппа с осторожностью закрепляла на его пальцах датчики. — Так зачем вы с такой обстоятельностью рассказываете мне о том, как будете препарировать мое сознание?  
  
Ты глубоко вздохнула, гневно наблюдая за тем, как ловкие руки Филиппы делают своё дело.  
  
— Нам нужно твоё согласие, — наконец сказала ты, кожей чувствуя возросшее напряжение. — Локи Одинсон, вы проинформированы о том, что собираетесь пройти полиграфическую проверку. Она начнется в тот момент, когда прозвучит короткий сигнал. Вы подтверждаете, что находитесь в трезвом рассудке и полностью осознаете то, что сейчас будет происходить?  
  
Когда ты решила всё-таки посмотреть на асгардца, он выглядел словно хищный зверь, настигший свою жертву и лениво размышляющий о том, стоит ли разорвать её прямо сейчас или немного поиграться. Его рот скривился в улыбке, которая показалась тебе несколько отстраненной.  
  
— Вы умеете поразить, агент. Всё это время вести себя так отвратительно и грубо, чтобы потом обратиться ко мне с просьбой, в которой я могу легко вам отказать.  
  
Ты впилась ногтями в колено, на котором лежала твоя правая ладонь.  
  
— Я уже давно не агент. И ты вроде сказал, что полностью открыт к сотрудничеству. За язык никто не тянул. Но если ты так раним, что моя грубость мешает тебе очистить своё доброе имя, то я, так и быть, с беспредельной печалью приму твоё, Локи Одинсон, решение, а затем без колебаний передам тебя тем, кто уже давно хочет совершить справедливый суд.  
  
Ухмылка Локи стала только шире.  
  
— Она всегда настолько великолепна? — доверительно обратился он к Филиппе, которая только что закончила застегивать датчик на его груди.  
  
— Она… крутая, да, — Филиппа послала тебе робкую улыбку. — И, поверьте, у неё действительно есть туз в рукаве. Буквально. Так мы… — она замялась, глядя то на тебя, то на Локи, — так мы можем начать?  
  
Ты выдержала долгий взгляд Локи, блуждающий по твоему лицу.  
  
— Да, — изрёк он в конце концов. — Я даю своё согласие.  
  
Этот парень определенно умел быть приятным. Ответ прозвучал вовремя. Филиппа успела придвинуть к креслу Локи стул и сесть, как прозвучал сигнал.  
  
— Начинаем, — девушка на секунду прикрыла веки, сделала глубокий вдох, а затем посмотрела на Локи: — Могу я взять вашу руку?  
  
— Я не буду против, — прошелестел асгардец.  
  
Филиппа обхватила его запястье своими нежными пальцами. Странно, но в этот момент ты вдруг почувствовала себя лишней. Задумываться над этим времени не было.  
  
— Итак, — ты облокотилась спиной о кресло. — Сначала проверка: вас зовут Локи Одинсон?  
  
Он помедлил, прежде чем ответить.  
  
— Да, это так, — произнесено это было тише, чем обычно.  
  
Филиппа, наблюдающая за его лицом, издала задумчивое «мм».  
  
— Кажется, вы не очень в этом уверены, — объяснила она ему, а затем повернулась к тебе. — Нужен другой вопрос для проверки. Может, что-нибудь… эм, попроще?  
  
— Хватит играть в игры, я предупреждала, — ты надеялась, что Локи расслышал в этих словах недвусмысленную угрозу. — Локи Одинсон, вы — мужчина?  
  
— Увы, это ещё более сложный вопрос, не-агент. В моих силах быть мужчиной, женщиной, ребёнком и, если вам угодно, единорогом. Как и имена, мои личины не поддаются исчислению.  
  
— Ваши глаза серо-зеленые? — почти прорычала ты.  
  
— Это зависит от освещения, — невозмутимо ответил Локи.  
  
Ты уже готова была задушить его от злости, но вмешалась Филиппа:  
  
— Локи, ваши волосы черные?  
  
— В этой Вселенной — да.  
  
— Ваша кожа — белая?  
  
— Время от времени.  
  
— По крайней мере, вы — высокого роста?  
  
— Не для ледяного великана уж точно.  
  
— Но, может, вы хотя бы помните, что ели сегодня на завтрак? — взмолилась она, в то время как тебя уже вовсю колотило от ярости.  
  
— Хм, да, — Локи выглядел задумчивым. — Это был жареный хлеб, бекон и яйца.  
  
Ты вцепилась в подлокотники, пытаясь удержать себя от необдуманных поступков.  
  
— Пятница?  
  
— Подтверждаю, мэм. Тосты с беконом и яйцами пашот.  
  
Филиппа наклонилась к ноутбуку:  
  
— Зафиксировано. Образец принят.  
  
Вы обе с облегчением выдохнули.  
  
Локи откровенно забавлялся, но даже несмотря на бешенство, которое он вызвал у тебя своими выходками, ты сумела распознать в его поведении нечто подозрительное. Нечто, что ещё не могла до конца осознать.  
  
Дальше беседа потекла по заранее продуманному сценарию. Ты задавала вопросы, Локи отвечал, а Филиппа следила то за данными на ноутбуке, то за лицом Одинсона, в то время как её пальцы держали его запястье, считая пульс. По спокойному профилю Филиппы ты могла сделать вывод о том, что ответы на заданные тобой вопросы были искренними.  
  
В первую очередь тебя волновали события, произошедшие на борту корабля асгардских беженцев, и показания Локи полностью соответствовали сведениям, которые сообщил Тор. По крайней мере, это исключало пугающую возможность того, что Локи каким-то образом работал на Таноса, используя фальшивую смерть как повод заново сблизиться с братом. Тем самым, в перспективе, получив шанс уничтожить Мстителей изнутри.  
  
Утешало, но не слишком. Всё это совершенно не противоречило тому, что Локи мог лелеять свои собственные амбиции, которые не включали существование брата и Мстителей. Земляне были сломлены; покорить их сейчас, используя даже самые ограниченные ресурсы, оказалось бы довольно просто. А Локи уже успел проявить себя как хитрец, склонный к классическому трюку с Троянским конём. Что на Хелликарьере, несколько лет назад, что теперь. Кто знает, возможно он здесь, на базе Мстителей, именно потому, что это и есть его цель.  
  
— Желаете ли вы, Локи Одинсон, каким-либо способом навредить Мстителям или жителям этой планеты?  
  
— Нет, — равнодушно ответил Локи.  
  
Филиппа резко помрачнела.  
  
— Босс.  
  
— Локи, я повторю ещё раз, — ты сжала подлокотники, чувствуя, как твой собственный пульс учащается. — Есть ли у вас в планах навредить кому-либо из Мстителей или жителей планеты Земля?  
  
— Я уже сказал, — тебе почудилось, что он хочет огрызнуться, но это вышло как-то натужно. — До мидгардцев мне нет дела. Как и до ваших драгоценных Мстителей, о которых вы так печётесь. Никому из них я не собираюсь причинять вред. Вселенной это также касается, если вам любопытно.  
  
— Всё в порядке, — складка между бровей Филиппы разгладилась. — Наверное, всего лишь погрешности в колебаниях данных. Я ничего не почувствовала.  
  
При её словах черты лица Локи сложились в непонятную гримасу — что-то среднее между злостью и отчаянием.  
  
— Что с тобой? — ты попыталась поймать его взгляд. — Может, хочешь воды?  
  
Пускай ты и ненавидела Локи за то, что он сотворил в Нью-Йорке, но он был тем, кто вернулся из мёртвых, так что тебе не очень хотелось терять его раньше времени.  
  
— Я ничего не хочу, — он отвернулся к окну, но ему, кажется, стало легче.  
  
О бегстве из Вальгаллы Локи рассказал то же самое, что и Тор. Встреча с матерью и отцом, стычка на почве непринятия Тором и Локи закостенелых асгардских традиций, которые в общем-то не приветствовали воскрешение из мёртвых, а затем стратегическое отступление, приправленное бойней с полчищем воинов. И хотя всё звучало логично и было подтверждено Тором, тебя неотступно преследовало ощущение, что самый главный вопрос ты так и не задала. Потому что не знала, как его сформулировать?..  
  
С Локи было что-то не так, хотя каждое его слово полиграф и Филиппа принимали за правду. Может, он даже не лгал. Просто недоговаривал.  
  
— Ты правда готов нам помочь? Потому что если это так, будет трудно. Мстители тебе не доверяют. Даже твой брат не верит тебе до конца, — ты с неудовольствием осознала, что говоришь так, будто хочешь его утешить, и поэтому как можно более злобно добавила: — И я тоже тебе не друг. Просто чтобы ты знал.  
  
Его ресницы дрогнули, когда он опустил взгляд.  
  
— Я знаю, и я готов, — и больше он не прибавил ничего.  
  
В кои-то веки ты не могла придумать, что нужно сказать. Локи Одинсон был преступником, но он погиб, спасая свой народ и брата, убитый самым ужасным монстром, которого знала Вселенная. Технически, все его грехи остались в прошлой жизни, которую он завершил там, в обломках космического корабля.  
  
Человек перед тобой заслуживал хотя бы шанса.  
  
Как же это бесило.  
  
— Ладно, на сегодня мы закончим, — ты поднялась, разглаживая складки на юбке и потянулась за пальто. — Правительство США благодарит вас за честность. Это была очень продуктивная беседа. Теперь нам нужно время, чтобы проанализировать результаты, и после этого мы решим, нуждаемся ли в ваших услугах.  
  
Филиппа завозилась, открепляя датчики и сворачивая провода. Локи, как будто пребывая в задумчивости, пробежался кончиками пальцев по тому месту на запястье, где его держала рука Филиппы. Ты с раздражением отвернулась.  
  
— Есть ещё кое-что, — вдруг сказал он.  
  
Ты напряженно обернулась.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Правда в том, что вы должны кое-что знать.  
  
— Так что же?  
  
Филиппа со скоростью механика Формулы-1 прикрепила пару датчиков обратно, и вы обе затаили дыхание, готовые к открытию какого-то невероятного секрета, который либо обречёт Локи на вечность в клетке, либо сделает самым героическим героем из Мстителей.  
  
Его лицо, когда он заговорил, выражало торжественность.  
  
— Земля, — начал Локи, — вовсе не голубой шар, созданный силой гравитации из космической пыли и газа, а огромная уродливая пастила, облитая преступно обильным количеством яблочной патоки.  
  
Филиппа нервно хихикнула, потом также стремительно замолчала, глядя расширившимися глазами на экран ноутбука.  
  
Локи поднял указательный палец, призывая вас к молчанию.  
  
— Кроме того, я обязан сказать, что агент Романофф на самом деле — гражданин Гватемалы, страдающий галлюцинациями, а прославленный капитан Роджерс, столь любимый американской нацией, вечерами наряжается в женское платье, которое, конечно же, сшил самолично, — Локи улыбнулся той самой ленивой хитрой улыбкой Чеширского Кота. — И последнее, не-агент. Эта юбка превращает вашу фигуру в несуразное убогое зрелище, которое едва ли способно хоть как-то привлечь мое внимание. Ну, если вы вдруг на это рассчитывали, надевая её, — он пожал плечами. — Просто чтобы вы знали.  
  
— Босс, — прошептала Филиппа, прикрывая рот ладонью. — Это… это всё правда.  
  
Не успела она договорить, как ты, не раздумывая, потянулась рукой к своей ноге, стянула с неё туфлю на высоком каблуке, и со всей силы, которая у тебя была, запустила её прямо в Локи.


	4. Chapter 4

— Ты же сказала, что он военный преступник.  
  
— Ну, сказала.  
  
— Тогда уж, будь добра, просвети меня, — Старк легким движением кисти взболтал золотисто-янтарное содержимое стакана, — ради всего, что есть в этом мире святого: почему тебе вдруг пришло в голову, что треснуть военного преступника туфлей по лбу, это такая восхитительная идея?  
  
— Иди к черту, — пробурчала ты мрачно, выхватывая у него из руки стакан. — И тебе уже хватит.  
  
— Не наглей, Разведка. Если не заметила, я живу под одной крышей с маньяком, который несколько лет назад чуть не разнёс в клочья мой город, мою башню и мою психику. Но ведь даже не это самое ужасное. А знаешь, что хуже? Я почти, черт возьми, счастлив, что у Тора хватило безрассудства прыгнуть в кроличью нору и за шкирку притащить этого бледного ублюдка обратно. Я должен ненавидеть его. Может, даже их обоих. Но не могу. Потому что это даёт нам шанс, — закончил Старк многозначительным тоном и прежде чем ты успела ответить, ловко забрал выпивку обратно. — А мистер Джек Дэниэлс помогает мне примириться с этой неприятной дилеммой.  
  
На душе у тебя и так было паршиво, а слова Старка заставили задуматься о том, по какой же причине Мстители, при всей их неприязни, продолжают терпеть твоё присутствие. Уж не по тому ли, что и Локи? И если так, то шанс на что даёшь им ты?  
  
Положив голову на спинку дивана, ты хмуро пялилась в светло-серый потолок, где над тобой, через много-много этажей, в кресле, похожем на трон, развалился Локи. Может, сейчас он крутит черную туфлю в своих длинных пальцах и со злобной ухмылкой размышляет над тем, какому идиоту взбрело в голову назначить куратором Мстителей настолько нервную, импульсивную женщину. Полный провал. Катастрофический непрофессионализм. И Мстители, насладившиеся шоу от начала до конца в первом ряду.  
  
— Кстати, просто для ясности: я здесь, выпиваю с тобой, вовсе не потому, что горю желанием тебя утешить. В смысле, давай посмотрим неприглядной правде в глаза — целый год ты вела себя как самая последняя Бэби Джейн, не проявив к нам ни капли уважения, понимания или сострадания. Вполне в духе правительственной задницы, кстати, но всё равно не слишком приятно. Так что ты… — Тони состроил виноватую гримасу, но получилось неубедительно, — мне не нравишься. На самом деле ты никому здесь не нравишься. Даже кэпу, а ведь, чтобы понравиться ему, обычно достаточно просто не быть массовым убийцей.  
  
Сделав над собой чудовищное усилие, ты повернула голову и бросила раздраженный взгляд в сторону Старка. Сейчас он пребывал в куда более приподнятом настроении, чем утром. Тебя не оставляло неприятное впечатление, что именно твой провал был тому причиной.  
  
— Лучше скажи мне то, чего я не знаю, — выдавила ты и снова отвернулась.  
  
Вы никогда откровенно не говорили об очевидной неприязни, которую друг к другу питали, и ты даже не думала, что это будет так больно — услышать подтверждение из уст кого-либо из Мстителей. Может, тебе тоже стоит рассказать им одну занятную историю. А, может, сейчас самое время затолкать свою жалость к себе поглубже и не усложнять и без того дерьмовую ситуацию.  
  
— Ну ладно, может, с Бэби Джейн я немного перегнул палку, — Тони, кажется, заметил, что краска почти сошла с твоего лица. — Так. Хорошо. Я буду милым. Воспринимай это как скаутское испытание или вроде, ну знаешь, боевого крещения. Сцепиться с Локи и немного облажаться, это вроде как то, что каждый из нас должен попробовать в жизни. Типа прыжка с парашютом, секса втроём, недельного марафона из виски или спасения мира.  
  
— Тони?  
  
— Да, Разведка?  
  
— Перестань быть милым.  
  
— Отлично, а то я уже и сам притомился, — он небрежно закинул руку на диван и развернулся к тебе с лёгким прищуром на лице. — А теперь, когда мы почти лучшие друзья, рассказывай, что узнала.  
  
Ты устало вздохнула.  
  
— Так вот в чем твой план? Втоптать меня в грязь, разжалобить внезапным проявлением фальшивого сочувствия, а потом допросить? Очень тонко. Хотя нет, честно говоря, очень грубо и по-идиотски.  
  
— Согласен, для этой работёнки больше бы подошла Наташа, но учитывая сложившиеся обстоятельства, я решил, что лучше тебе будет обсудить свои успехи со мной.  
  
— Говоря об обстоятельствах, ты имеешь в виду, что ты пьян, жалок, и я на это поведусь?  
  
— Сделаю вид, что не обиделся, хотя я обиделся. Но вообще-то, говоря об обстоятельствах, я в первую очередь имею в виду то, что говорить с Наташей Локи отказался, — Старк покачал головой, увидев, что твой рот уже открылся в изумлении, готовый исторгнуть море уточняющих вопросов. — И не проси меня ябедничать, я уже и так сказал больше, чем должен был. Теперь давай, рассказывай. Я за честный обмен.  
  
Ты смерила Старка подозрительным взглядом. Отказ Локи сотрудничать с Наташей выглядел логично: на Хелликарьере их знакомство началось с того, что русская шпионка обвела Одинсона вокруг пальца. Генерал Росс в твоем присутствии просматривал эту запись вместе с остальными отчетами о том дне, когда Нью-Йорк чуть не стал добычей пришельцев. Должно быть, Наташа хотела закрепить свою победу, но в этот раз Локи оказался ей не по зубам.  
  
И это совсем не значило, что тебе удалось её превзойти. Скорее, вы обе сели в лужу. Только вот она видела твой позор, а тебе такого удовольствия никто не предоставил.  
  
— Рассказывать не о чем, — в попытке отгородиться от расспросов Старка ты сложила руки на груди. — Вы видели всё, что там происходило. И наверняка слышали всё, что было сказано.  
  
— Это так, — не стал отпираться Тони. — Но я спрашиваю не о том, что ты видела или слышала, а о том, какие выводы сделала. Знаешь, ведь при всей моей глубоко устойчивой неприязни, я никогда не считал, что Росс взял тебя на эту службу только за красивые глаза. Которые, к слову, не такие уж и красивые.  
  
Слова Тони звучали в целом безобидно, но твой позвоночник неожиданно сковало напряжение. Сейчас не хватало только душещипательных разговоров о твоём прошлом.  
  
— Ладно, — вырвалось у тебя неохотно. Выбирая из двух зол, ты выбрала Локи. — Вы уже видели, что ему удалось обмануть полиграф. Сейчас Филиппа работает над анализом данных, и, возможно, результаты помогут нам прояснить подробности его манипуляций. Что было правдой, а что ложью. И ещё, — ты сжала предплечья, сверля глазами столик перед собой, — что ему удалось от нас скрыть.  
  
Тони в задумчивости сделал глоток виски.  
  
— И какая разница между тем, о чем он солгал, и тем, что скрыл?  
  
— Он мог солгать в ответ, когда мы спрашивали его о чем-нибудь, но главный недостаток полиграфа в том, что иногда существуют вопросы, которые мы просто не можем сформулировать. Если бы в мире ни у кого не существовало детей, то никто бы никогда не задался вопросом, откуда они берутся.  
  
— Задались бы, — возразил Старк, ткнув в тебя пальцем. — Когда появилась бы необходимость продолжить славный человеческий род.  
  
Ты качнула головой.  
  
— Да ты просто гений. И теперь нам нужна информация, которую Локи может предоставить. Но когда он лжёт, а когда говорит правду? Главная задача сейчас: понять, какой вопрос мы должны ему задать.  
  
— И что-то мне подсказывает, что у тебя уже есть идеи о том, каким будет этот самый важный вопрос.  
  
Мысленно ты вернулась в это утро, когда Локи сидел перед тобой, раздвинув колени, а по его лицу блуждала равнодушная полуулыбка. Несмотря на то, сколько в нём было высокомерия, прежде он всегда выглядел дерзким и оживленным. Но его чувства можно было ранить. Ты помнила видео. Перехитренный Наташей, он был растерян и удивлен. В разговоре с Ником Фьюри испытывал удовольствие от своего тайного превосходства. В башне Старка, перед тем, как выкинуть того в окно, его терзала жгучая смесь предвкушения, страха и неуверенности. Пусть он был лжецом, но его лицо никогда не лгало.  
  
Сегодня оно казалось маской.  
  
— Я думаю, — решительно произнесла ты, — самый важный вопрос заключается в том, какую цену Локи заплатил за то, чтобы вернуться сюда из посмертия. Тор сказал, что это не стоило им ничего, потому что у него самого больше ничего и не осталось. И, может, я не сильна в воскрешении из мёртвых, но разве подобная вещь — не всегда сделка? В таком случае, если они ничего не могли забрать у Тора…  
  
— Они решили, что должны забрать что-то у Локи, — тихо закончил Старк за тебя.  
  
Именно.  
  
Вы оба затихли, почувствовав себя неловко от того, насколько страшным показалось это предположение. И на одно мгновение тебе стало жаль Локи.  
  
— Вы правы, — вдруг раздался безэмоциональный голос позади вас.  
  
Небула, тонкая и убийственно грациозная, прошествовала в комнату, где вы сидели, с бутылкой виски в механической руке. Её правильное, но пугающее лицо, как обычно, почти не выражало эмоций.  
  
Пока вы напряженно ждали, что она продолжит свою мысль, Небула приблизилась к Старку и молча наполнила его пустой стакан.  
  
— Во-первых, с каких пор ты его поощряешь? — спросила ты нетерпеливо, нарушая тишину. — А во-вторых, что ты имела в виду, когда сказала, что Локи уже был таким?  
  
— Во-первых, возможно, с тех самых, как нам целый месяц пришлось добираться до Земли через половину галактики на посудине, у которой тяга меньше, чем у последнего Марка, — ответил за неё Старк, раскачивая стакан. — А во-вторых, да, — он резко повернулся к Небуле. — Что ты вообще имела в виду?  
  
Судя по тени, пробежавшей по её лицу, тема была слишком болезненной для Небулы, но она понимала, что должна закончить то, что начала. Бутылка, которую сжимали её сильные пальцы, опустилась на стол перед Старком. Она села напротив вас, положив локти на колени и апатично уставившись перед собой.  
  
— Я поняла всё, как только увидела асгардца здесь, — начала она еле слышно. — Такое уже было. Не только с ним, но почти с каждым, кто попадал в космическую крепость, где все мы обитали, ожидая Его приказа, — её руки вдруг сжались в кулаки. — Я помню, каким асгардец был, когда появился там впервые. Мешок из мяса и костей, обезображенный падением. Его тело было изломанным, окровавленным, жалким и не издавало ни единого вздоха. Мертвая плоть, готовая сгнить во тьме, на выступах скал. Тогда наш отец… Танос вернул его к жизни, чтобы это существо, это дитя послужило ему, — она вернулась к реальности и пронзила вас обоих долгим ожесточенным взглядом. — Но никто не возвращается таким же, каким был прежде.  
  
Впервые при тебе Небула сказала столько слов сразу, но ни одно из них не обнадеживало.  
  
— В детстве я верила в призраков, и мне этого хватало, — в конце концов пробормотала ты. — Как же я вас всех ненавижу.  
  
Ваши худшие опасения подтвердились. Старк громко вздохнул и хлебнул виски, а ты уронила голову обратно на спинку дивана. Втроём вы сидели в зловещей тишине, пока из холла не послышались несколько голосов, которые раздавались всё громче и ближе.  
  
— Ты что, ученая дева, хочешь сказать, что мой брат сумасшедший? — с плохо скрытым раздражением спросил Тор, и вы все обернулись, чтобы увидеть, как он стоит в проёме двери, возвышаясь над Филиппой.  
  
— Я вовсе не это хочу сказать, — девушка, сложа руки в молитвенном жесте, прижала их к груди, но её голос звучал не так уверенно, как обычно. — И раз уж на то пошло, сейчас вообще никто не использует подобные средневековые термины. Я лишь говорю о том, что по-моему мнению происходит с мистером, э-э-э, с Его Высочеством вашим братом. Он болен!  
  
— Да, — Тор обвинительно ткнул в неё пальцем, — и что эта хворь одолела его разум. Ведь это то, что ты сказала, верно?  
  
Пока вы со Старком глазели, между Тором и Филиппой вырос Стив.  
  
— Давайте обсудим это все вместе, — он успокаивающе сжал плечо Тора. — Никто здесь не желает вреда твоему брату. Мы хотим помочь ему, чтобы он помог нам, и если Локи действительно болен, мисс Лерой сделает всё, чтобы его вылечить.  
  
Услышав слова капитана, Филиппа нервно дёрнула плечиками и прошагала в комнату. Тор тоже не выглядел особенно убежденным, но всё-таки последовал за ней.  
  
— Вижу, ты что-то узнала, — недовольным тоном произнесла ты, когда Филиппа устроилась на диване между тобой и Старком. — Напомню, что любую информацию в первую очередь необходимо предоставлять мне, а уже потом обсуждать её с посторонними.  
  
— Напомню, что Локи — мой брат, а значит я имею право знать всё, что касается его благополучия, — неожиданно враждебно заявил Тор, вставая у окна.  
  
— Легковозбудимый субъект, — вполголоса прокомментировал Старк. — И ведь надо же, он прав.  
  
Филиппа устало помассировала закрытые глаза и сделала несколько глубоких вздохов.  
  
— Простите, — наконец сказала она, размыкая веки. — Вопрос серьезный, а данные очень противоречивы, и давление, — девушка бросила обиженный взгляд в сторону Тора, — не помогает.  
  
— Так Локи лгун? — встряла ты.  
  
— И чем он там болен? — подхватил Старк.  
  
Стив закатил глаза.  
  
— Хватит. Дайте ей сказать.  
  
Филиппа выглядела так, будто готова была сбежать.  
  
— Он солгал по крайней мере трижды, — призналась она после короткой паузы. — Или, скорее, я так считаю. Первый раз, когда говорил о Земле, конечно же. Вторая ложь была о том, что он сообщил нам про агента Романофф и капитана Роджерса.  
  
— Это я и сама могла бы подтвердить, — мягко сообщила Наташа, привалившаяся к косяку плечом. — Хотя про Стива занятно было. Если что, я не против дефиле, — она дёрнула уголком губы.  
  
Стив взглянул на неё с кислым выражением лица, но всё равно слегка улыбнулся.  
  
— И в третий раз, — продолжила Филиппа, — он не был до конца откровенен, говоря про твою юбку, — она робко указала раскрытой ладонью на тебя. — Но тут я не уверена ещё больше. Колебания слишком незначительны, и в тот момент я не считала его пульс. Сделать такие выводы мне, в основном, помогли записи с видеокамер, на которых мы с агентом Романофф смогли рассмотреть мимику Локи крупным планом.  
  
Тот факт, что Филиппа изучала материал вместе с Наташей, тебя не слишком обрадовал, но момент казался неподходящим, и ты через силу заставила себя промолчать.  
  
— Выходит, мы можем доверять тому, что он говорит? — оживился капитан. — Он действительно хочет помочь?  
  
Филиппа сокрушенно покачала головой.  
  
— Принцип работы полиграфа заключается в том, чтобы анализировать физиологические реакции организма, которые являются, в свою очередь, отражением эмоционального состояния испытуемого. Тут-то в случае с Локи и начинаются сложности, — она обвела всех взглядом прежде чем продолжить. — Во время наблюдения за Локи мы заметили некоторую неестественность его поведения. Отстраненность, задумчивость. Перепады настроения. И самое странное — секундное замешательство, предшествующее мимической реакции. Как будто он не знает, какую эмоцию должен отразить на своём лице в тот или иной момент. Самое интересное, что после того, как в него бросили туфлю, Локи был просто… растерян.  
  
— И поэтому ты считаешь, что брат болен, — вмешался Тор.  
  
— Да. Да, я считаю, что он болен, — Филиппа набрала в легкие побольше воздуха. — Я считаю, что Локи страдает некоторой разновидностью психопатии. И если я права, то тогда мы никогда не сможем узнать — лжёт он или в действительно хочет предложить Мстителям свою помощь.  
  
«Я ничего не хочу». Так ведь сказал Локи? Эта фраза начинала обретать смысл.  
  
— Но ты ведь сказала, что знаешь, где он солгал, а где нет, — ты с недоумением взглянула на Филиппу. — Так что с ним не так?  
  
— Это лишь мои предположения. Очень сомнительные и ничем не подкрепленные, — ответила она с грустью. — Повторюсь, если мой диагноз верен, то Локи с тем же успехом может повторить свою выходку, но в следующий раз сказать совершеннейшую чушь так, что даже я не смогу определить — правда это или нет.  
  
— Но как?..  
  
— Я уже сказала, датчики полиграфа регистрируют физиологические процессы, проистекающие из эмоциональных реакций человека. Если их нет, то нет и никаких выходных данных.  
  
Все подобрались, словно начиная наконец понимать, к чему клонит Филиппа. Она сложила руки на коленях и опустила взгляд.  
  
— То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что… — начала было ты с раздражением.  
  
— Да, — Филиппа снова тяжело вздохнула. — Я думаю, Локи ничего, вообще ничего… не чувствует.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

— То есть Локи… психопат?  
  
Старк даже отставил в сторону пустой стакан, который всю беседу не давал покоя его нервным пальцам.  
  
— С разновидностью я пока не определилась — это сложный вопрос, и мне ещё нужно собрать детализированный анамнез, — ответила Филиппа, с опаской косясь на Тора, который был мрачнее тучи. — Но я бы поставила на асоциальную психопатию.  
  
— На самом деле в этом есть смысл, — ты задумчиво терзала пальцами нижнюю губу. — Чем там славятся психопаты? Очарование, бесстрашие, эгоцентризм, безжалостность. Да Локи просто создан для этой роли.  
  
— Для роли Ганнибала Лектора ты имела в виду, — хлопнув себя по бёдрам, Старк бодро вскочил на ноги. — Знаете, мне что-то резко захотелось оказаться как можно дальше от этого места. Не против, если я одолжу один Квинджет, который, погодите-ка, и так принадлежит мне?  
  
Филиппа скривилась, и ты мгновенно поняла почему. Её доброе сердце, благодаря которому она и выбрала свою профессию, было слишком предсказуемым.  
  
— Полагаю, Локи и сам этому не рад, — произнесла она сдержанно, но Старк всё равно обиженно фыркнул. — Только представьте, как это ужасно. Не испытывать ничего. Внутри просто… пустота.  
  
— Ну и что нам сделать? — Старк всплеснул руками. — Подарить ему групповые обнимашки от Мстителей?  
  
— Асгардец не виноват в том, что с ним случилось, — осадила его Небула тоном, в котором чувствовалась сталь. — У всего есть цена — особенно у жизни и смерти. И он её заплатил.  
  
Да, не тебе одной хотелось огреть Старка чем-нибудь. А ещё самого Локи, который не сумел вынести себя из Вальгаллы целиком — живым и вполне чувствующим, избавив вас от проблем. На какое-то мгновение все затихли, видимо, Небула не так часто вступала в разговор.  
  
— Итак, — резюмировал Стив, до этого державшийся как бы в стороне. — Что у нас есть? Мы не можем бездумно пойти на поводу у Локи, и не можем проверить информацию, которую он нам предоставит о местоположении камней бесконечности. Если ему взбредёт в голову нас предать, мы попадём прямо в руки Таноса, — его серьёзный взгляд, полный решимости действовать, обратился к Филиппе. — По-моему остаётся одно: Локи нужно вылечить, и побыстрее. Мисс Лерой, это осуществимо?  
  
Филиппа горько улыбнулась.  
  
— Осуществимо ли? Хотела бы я знать ответ на этот вопрос, капитан. Общий прогноз для такого рода заболеваний — в лучшем случае нейтральный, но здесь, как я понимаю, мы говорим не просто о психопатологическом синдроме, а о последствиях некого мистического ритуала воскрешения. И о нём я не знаю ровным счётом ничего. Насколько повреждена психика Локи? Мы не знаем. Нет ли… нет ли на нём какого-либо, простите, блокирующего заклятия, которое сведёт наши старания на нет? Мы не знаем.  
  
Ты заметила, как Филиппа напряглась, и мягко прикоснулась к её плечу.  
  
— Кое-что мы сделать всё-таки можем, — продолжила она, бросив на тебя благодарный взгляд. — В первую очередь Локи необходимо стабильное психотерапевтическое лечение. При его типе заболевания, если я не ошиблась в диагнозе, это не залог невероятного успеха, но попытаться стоит. Кроме того, доктора обычно используют медикаментозное лечение — транквилизаторы и нейролептики, которые скорректируют поведение Локи, если он начнёт проявлять агрессию.  
  
Старк сморщился, будто проглотил что-то кислое.  
  
— Агрессия. Просто чудесно.  
  
— И он не должен сидеть взаперти, — неожиданно строго заявила Филиппа. — Это не пойдет на пользу ни его здоровью, ни его настроению. Чем больше ограничений, тем больше будет соблазн их нарушить. Локи нужна отдушина.  
  
— Об этом мы позаботимся, — быстро заверила её ты, пока никто не начал возмущаться. — Локи нужно постоянное наблюдение, и учитывая секретность, которая сопровождает его пребывание здесь, мы не можем привлечь кого-то другого, так что…  
  
Филиппа с готовностью кивнула.  
  
— Я понимаю. Буду рада остаться на базе и проследить за его лечением.  
  
— Проследить за его лечением? — Старк почти сорвался на рык.  
  
Сбоку донеслось деликатное покашливание.  
  
— Романофф, ну хоть ты, — в умоляющем жесте Тони простёр к ней руку. — Скажи им, что они все выжили из ума, а я тебя поддержу.  
  
Наташа обвела взглядом каждого, затем пожала плечом.  
  
— Не думаю, что у нас есть выбор. Локи нам нужен, и нужен в своём уме. База хорошо защищена, а мы будем начеку. Верно, Пятница?  
  
— Двадцать четыре часа в сутки, мисс.  
  
Старк закрыл лицо ладонью.  
  
Несмотря на мелодраматическое поведение Тони, ты знала, что в конце концов он сдастся. Общее настроение команды имело на него большое влияние, а остальные, кажется, не были так уж против присутствия Локи на базе. Большая цель требует больших жертв, и Мстители уже отдали столько, что на этом фоне меркло даже вынужденное соседство с бывшим врагом. Роджерс, добрая душа, возможно, даже готов простить Локи. Наташа, хоть у них с асгардцем и имелась общая мрачная история, была достаточно лояльна к тем, кто пытался искупить прошлые грехи. Небула без колебаний высказалась в защиту Локи. Старк оставался в меньшинстве, а двое пока воздерживались.  
  
— Почему с нами нет доктора Беннера? — спросила ты, просканировав глазами помещение. — Было бы весьма и весьма любопытно услышать, что он скажет об этом.  
  
— Он у себя, — спокойно ответила Наташа. — Присутствие Локи делает его немного… нервным.  
  
— А как же их совместное приключение по спасению Асгарда? Даже оно не помогло?  
  
Наташа отрицательно качнула головой.  
  
— Против Локи он больше ничего не имеет. Кажется, это своего рода болезненная реакция на воспоминания о том, что случилось на корабле беженцев.  
  
Вот оно что. Тайна его странного поведения была наконец раскрыта. Снова Танос. Нездорово, наверное, но тобой вдруг овладело иррациональное желание увидеть того, кого страшился даже самый сильный Мститель, сокрушавший одного врага за другим.  
  
Теперь слово оставалось только за Тором.  
  
— Ну так что, Ваше Величество, — ты подняла на него испытующий взгляд. — Что скажете вы?  
  
Увлеченные спором, вы на какое-то время забыли о Громовержце, однако краем глаза ты следила за тем, как менялось выражение его лица. От чего-то мрачного и враждебного, до растерянного, превращаясь, наконец, в виноватую скорбную гримасу. Не проронив ни единого звука, Тор размышлял над тем, что услышал о своём брате, и теперь, кажется, пришёл к не очень утешительным выводам.  
  
— В глубине души я знал, что с ним что-то не так. Но не хотел признавать, — он выглядел бледным и измотанным. — Это я во всём виноват. Локи знал, что делал. Только погибнув в битве за асгардцев, он мог искупить свою вину, но я… Вместо того, чтобы гордиться им, силой выволок его из Царства Смерти, где он заслуженно пировал среди наших великих предков. И вот, чем Локи пришлось за это заплатить.  
  
Никто не знал, чем возразить на эти слова, которые слишком сильно походили на правду. В твоём сердце зародилась тупая ноющая боль, но ты стиснула зубы и мысленно оттолкнула её. Жалость не приносит пользы — только затуманивает разум.  
  
— Как я понимаю, это означает, что ты не против, если твой брат поживёт на базе какое-то время, — придерживая юбку по бокам, ты неловко встала, припадая на одну ногу. — И раз уж я тоже застряла здесь, никто не одолжит мне запасную пару обуви?  


***

  
  
Своё обещание Старк сдержал. Широкие окна твоих комнат выходили прямо на темно-изумрудную полоску леса, за которой в вечернем сумраке, словно отражение звёзд в воде, мерцали огни асгардского поселения. Вид был настолько чудесным, что тебе сразу же захотелось разбить окно единственной оставшейся туфлей. Впрочем, немного поразмыслив, ты пришла к выводу, что проблему легко можно решить шторами и жалюзи, а туфлю стоит приберечь для лба Тони Старка.  
  
На этом столь щедрое гостеприимство Мстителей не закончилось: крыло, куда тебя поселили, оказалось наиболее отдаленным и практически пустующим. Стерильно-белые просторные коридоры, холл, от стен которого эхом отдавались шаги. Вряд ли сюда заглядывала даже Пятница. В то же время Филиппу, как лечащего врача Локи, поселили поблизости от него и соответственно в самом защищенном, а также оживленном месте базы.  
  
Они, конечно, ждали твоего возмущения и протестов. Ты заметила позабавленный взгляд Наташи, когда она привела тебя в эту изолированную келью.  
  
Что ж, у тебя было два варианта: дать слабину или показать им, что это именно то, в чем ты нуждаешься — быть как можно дальше от Мстителей.  
  
Поэтому ты лишь злобно улыбнулась ей в ответ и, выпроводив её из комнаты, громко хлопнула дверью.  
  
Тишина и темнота обступили тебя со всех сторон. Оставив многострадальную туфлю и сумку на кожаном пуфе, ты с остервенением стянула с ног одолженные кроссовки Старка и бросила их у двери. На душе скребли кошки. Любая помощь Мстителей, любая исполненная просьба приносили с собой чувство вины и одновременно презрение. Ты думала, что спустя столько лет смирилась с произошедшими событиями, но и суровая работа в ЦРУ не могла лишить тебя способности чувствовать. В этом отношении ты даже завидовала Локи.  
  
Его случай был… интересным. Не столько с медицинской точки зрения, как это видела Филиппа, сколько с точки зрения открывшихся перед Мстителями перспектив. И дело было даже не в том, какую информацию Локи мог им предоставить — оставайся он мёртвым, они бы всё равно нашли способ всё узнать. Кусочек за кусочком, пока мозаика бы не сложилась. Можно попросить Джейн Фостер рассказать о месте, где она обнаружила Эфир, а Тора припомнить рассказы его деда, который, по слухам, и спрятал камень подальше от чужих глаз. Небула наверняка знает тех, кто может поведать о том, где находились Тессеракт и Камень Разума до того, как ими завладел Танос. С остальными всё ещё проще. Мстители прекрасно знали, что могут обойтись без Локи, но Тору, истерзанному потерями, был необходим повод, которым он воспользовался, чтобы вернуть брата. Это было жалко, но ты это понимала.  
  
А еще ты понимала, что Локи поистине бесценен. Может, его силы и способности были не столь выдающимися, как у брата, но идеально подходили для заданий… деликатного характера. Разведывательные операции, саботажи и даже внедрение во враждебные организации — всё это было создано для Локи, который играючи умел менять свой внешний облик. А его прославленная в легендах хитрость обеспечила бы полное сокрытие тайн нанимателя.  
  
Закрывая за собой дверь в ванную и медленно снимая одежду, ты с трепетом представляла себе картины грядущего успеха: Щ.И.Т. будет возрожден, а с остатками Гидры, А.И.М. и отколовшимися от них группами будет навсегда покончено. Сейчас, когда Ава Старр пропала с радаров, вакансия была открыта и как никогда ждала того, кто окажется её достоин. Локи даже необязательно действовать из тени; его нарциссизм вполне можно удовлетворить, наняв грамотного специалиста, который за считанные месяцы убедит общественность в том, что бывший злодей стал одним из самых достойнейших Мстителей.  
  
Что это, как не высшая форма победы над их бандой: сделать из несговорчивого злодея самого почитаемого защитника Земли, заслуги которого затмили бы их собственные?  
  
Мечты согревали так же славно, как горячая ванна, в которую ты погрузилась с шумным вздохом.  
  
Квантовый тоннель, приблизительную модель которого Старк показал сегодня, тоже выглядел любопытно, но, кажется, не у одной тебя успех этой затеи вызывал сомнения. С другой стороны, где все те люди, посмевшие когда-либо не поверить в Тони Старка? Почти год он просидел дома, грызя себя за проигрыш, и вот, когда обнаружилось, что они с Пеппер Потс ждут ребёнка, энтузиазм вернулся к нему с новой силой. Остальные Мстители поддерживали его, потому что, опять же, сами кого-то потеряли, а любая сумасшедшая идея несла в себе надежду.  
  
Сверля взглядом стену ванной, ты пыталась понять, что изменится для тебя, если вдруг все действия Таноса будут отменены. Генерал Росс вернётся и снова возьмёт на себя руководство Мстителями, избавив тебя от постоянной необходимости играть роль злой мачехи. Кот, воображающий себя псом, опять станет грызть твои новые туфли. Можно будет снова ходить в тот ресторан, где раньше готовили жутко сочный ростбиф с соусом Тоннато. После щелчка Таноса он совершенно потерял свой богатый вкус.  
  
Кажется, ничего не упустила.  
  
Ты задержала дыхание и опустила голову под воду, сидя так, пожалуй, чуть дольше, чем стоило.  


***

  
  
Закончив ванну, ты закуталась в пушистый банный халат, и в тот же момент вспомнила о том, что неплохо было бы позвонить секретарю: попросить её привезти сюда кое-что из твоих вещей и необходимых документов.  
  
К сожалению, тогда же и обнаружилось, что пальто, а также смартфон, который лежал во внутреннем кармане, благополучно остались в комнатах Одинсона.  
  
Пробормотав проклятия, ты прикинула, какие у тебя есть варианты. Конечно, можно подождать до завтра и отправиться к Локи под любопытными взглядами Мстителей, которые обязательно поинтересуются, что именно ты там забыла. И не упустят случая позубоскалить о том, как опрометчиво оставлять рабочий смартфон в руках военного преступника с психическим расстройством мистического происхождения.  
  
Или можно отправиться прямиком к Локи, что будет совершенно глупо и безрассудно, зато менее губительно для твоей гордости. Если только, блуждая в ночи, ты не наткнешься на кого-то из банды.  
  
— Пятница? — неуверенно позвала ты.  
  
— Да, мисс? — женский голос ответил чуть приглушенно, как будто стараясь не разбудить обитателей базы.  
  
— В основном здании… все спят?  
  
— Нет, мисс. Доктор Беннер бодрствует в лаборатории, размещенной в подвале. С ним также находится агент Романофф.  
  
Твоя бровь невольно приподнялась в удивлении. Если бы ты не знала, что с тобой говорит искусственный интеллект, то приняла бы наступившую короткую паузу за многозначительное молчание.  
  
— Ладно, а что остальные? Спят и видят сны?  
  
— Я не обладаю информацией о снах обитателей базы, мисс, но насколько могут судить мои сенсоры, их отдых вполне приемлем, — ответила Пятница любезным тоном. — Все остальные, судя по сердечному ритму и дыханию, спят.  
  
— Я поняла, спасибо.  
  
— Не за что, мисс. Хороших вам снов.  
  
Тебя пронзило странное ощущение, будто это было своего рода предостережение. А, может, ты просто в очередной раз забыла, что болтаешь с голосом, у которого даже нет тела. В любом случае, являться завтра утром Мстителям в мятом костюме, тем самым самолично давая им повод для насмешек, в твои планы не входило. Если ты напишешь секретарю сегодня ночью, то завтра утром она уже сможет приехать на базу.  
  
Ты встала, неохотно напялила кроссовки Старка и затянула халат потуже. Хотелось бы, чтобы он был немного подлиннее, но выбирать не приходилось. По крайней мере, если на твоём пути встретится капитан Роджерс, ты хотя бы собьёшь его с толку видом своего обнаженного бедра, виднеющегося в запахе халата.  
  
Приоткрыв дверь, ты быстро выскользнула в темноту. В голову пришла идиотская мысль о том, как бы тебе сейчас пригодился смартфон со встроенным в него фонариком. За неимением желаемого, пришлось довольствоваться сумрачным светом, льющимся в холл из панорамных окон.  
  
До лифта ты добралась без приключений и спустилась на первый этаж, который был соединён с основным зданием коротким застекленным проходом. Ночь была тёмной и неприветливой, а из-за мокрых волос ты чувствовала себя озябшей.  
  
— Пятница, — шепотом позвала ты. — Беннер и Романофф по-прежнему в лаборатории?  
  
— Да, мисс, и их… активность довольно высока, — также тихо, но несколько озорно ответил голос, прокатившись по галерее. — Могу ли я спросить, что вам понадобилось в основном здании?  
  
Ты заколебалась, но всё же ответила.  
  
— Мне нужно моё пальто, в котором лежит телефон, а оно, черт его подери, осталось в комнате Локи, — и добавила со вздохом: — Буду благодарна, если ты меня прикроешь.  
  
— Понимаю, — отозвалась Пятница не сразу. — Это разумно и безвредно. Я не стану никого будить, мисс. Однако не могу обещать, что не сообщу об этом инциденте мистеру Старку, если он в будущем сделает запрос.  
  
Это было большее, на что ты могла рассчитывать. Вообще-то складывалось впечатление, что Пятница к тебе намного более лояльна, чем к другим. Возможно, её просто не так уж часто благодарили за всё, что она делала для обитателей базы.  
  
— Спасибо, Пятница, — с чувством произнесла ты. — Я у тебя в долгу.  
  
— Я запомню это, мисс.  
  
Огромная гостиная на первом этаже главного здания встретила тебя уютной тишиной. Бросив осторожный взгляд в сторону лестницы, ведущей к лаборатории, ты прокралась к лифту и нажала на кнопку вызова. Снизу по-прежнему не доносилось ни звука. Интересно, осознает ли Наташа всю степень ответственности? Издай она хоть один слишком страстный стон, который выведет Брюса из равновесия, и их нежное тайное свидание закончится экстренным вызовом Халкбастера. Вернее, им только начнется, а уж чем закончится — лучше себе не представлять.  
  
Лифт затормозил перед тобой и открылся. Ты шагнула внутрь.  
  
Путь, который вы утром преодолели вместе с Тором, сейчас показался короче; вот уже перед тобой коридор без окон, ведущий к комнатам Локи. Темнота в нём была почти осязаемой, и вязкой, как слюна в пасти монстра.  
  
Практически на ощупь ты пробралась к двери и, повернув голову, прислонилась к ней ухом в попытке услышать, что происходит по ту сторону.  
  
По всей видимости, Его Злодейское Высочество, как и сообщила Пятница, сладко спало в кроватке, наслаждаясь заслуженным отдыхом после своих утренних шалостей. На одну секунду ты попыталась представить его бледное, достаточно привлекательное для убийцы лицо, которое во сне должно было смягчиться, но все усилия оказались тщетны. Эти насмешливые серо-зеленые глаза не желали закрываться даже в твоём воображении.  
  
А что, если он всё же бодрствует? Тор заверил вас с Филиппой, будто его брат абсолютно нормален, точно в таком же ключе высказался Беннер, но Филиппа, которой ты доверяла на порядок больше, упоминала возможные вспышки агрессии.  
  
Кусая губу, ты подавила внезапный порыв развернуться и уйти прочь, плюнув на гордость, чистую одежду, а также правительственные тайны, хранящиеся в рабочем смартфоне. Утром, когда ты без колебаний грубила Локи, страха не было, но теперь его неприятный холодок назойливо копошился где-то у солнечного сплетения. Ты мысленно обругала себя. И это бывший спецназовец Щ.И.Т.а, сотрудник ЦРУ и помощник госсекретаря США, который стабильно раз в месяц выводит из себя банду созданий с ужасающими сверхспособностями? Позор, Разведка. Просто позор.  
  
— Пятница? — стараясь не отпугнуть прилив решительности, прошептала ты. — Давай, я готова.  
  
— Будьте осторожны, мисс, — послышалось совсем-совсем тихо, как будто Пятница прильнула к твоему уху.  
  
Спасибо Старку, который исправно смазывал все чертовы механические петли в этом доме, дверь повиновалась воле Пятницы беззвучно, и единственным, что могло тебя выдать, было твоё быстро бьющееся сердце.  
  
В комнате Локи царило тревожное безмолвие. Ночь, казавшаяся здесь почему-то ещё непрогляднее, просачивалась через полузанавешенные окна, обволакивая всё вокруг зловещим мраком.  
  
До кресла, на котором должно висеть позабытое пальто, было не больше семи или восьми шагов, так что ты без промедления зашла в открытую дверь и огляделась. Глаза уже привыкли к темноте, но предметы мебели всё равно по большей части представляли из себя лишь размытые сумрачные абрисы. Тебе ничего не оставалось, как полагаться на память и вытянутые руки, нащупывающие препятствия на пути.  
  
Поиски заняли буквально несколько секунд, и вот оно — кресло, чью гладкую кожаную обивку твои пальцы хорошо помнили.  
  
Они быстро обшарили всё сверху донизу, только чтобы обнаружить пустоту. Тогда-то, претворяя в жизнь твои самые неприятные опасения, со стороны спальни и раздался знакомый язвительный голос:  
  
— Надо же, какое поразительное бесстрашие.  
  
К твоей чести, ты не вздрогнула, хотя на мгновение тебя будто с ног до головы окатило ледяной водой. Либо Пятница солгала, что было для неё нехарактерно, либо бог Лжи умел обманывать не только полиграф. По той или иной причине, тебя застали врасплох; внушительного роста фигура Локи заполнила собой проём спальни, откуда он, судя по всему, и наблюдал за твоими вороватыми манипуляциями.  
  
Стараясь не выказывать страха, ты медленно выпрямилась, не сводя взгляда с тёмного пятна, которое должно было быть его лицом.  
  
— Мне нужно моё пальто, только и всего. Я пришла сюда не для того, чтобы навредить тебе.  
  
— Навредить? — он казался позабавленным, если только это было то, что он вообще мог испытывать. — Я бы на вашем месте побеспокоился о другом.  
  
Ты напряглась, рефлекторно сжимая правую руку в кулак. Локи явно видел в темноте лучше тебя, потому что сразу после этого с его стороны послышался невесёлый шелестящий смех.  
  
— Разве в Мидгарде родители не рассказывают своим отпрыскам о том, что ночами нужно спать, а не блуждать во тьме, привлекая к себе внимание?  
  
— Чьё внимание? — спросила ты быстрее, чем успела подумать, и тут же пожалела.  
  
— Тех, — ответил Локи, делая неизбежный шаг вперёд, — от чьего проклятого взгляда можно защититься, лишь закрыв глаза.  
  
И пока ты отводила локоть назад, чтобы нанести удар, когда он приблизится, Локи совершенно неожиданно оказался прямо позади тебя.  
  
Иллюзия в проёме двери распалась на клочки мрака, а сильные руки настоящего Одинсона сковали твоё тело, словно живые стальные пруты. Одна молниеносно обвилась под грудью, прижимая к ней левое предплечье, пока длинные пальцы второй сомкнулись на запястье и чудовищным усилием заставили тебя опустить правую руку вниз. Почти полностью обездвиженная, ты мало что смогла сделать, когда бедро Локи, прижатое к твоему копчику, решительно протиснулось между ног. Унизительная поза вынудила тебя привстать на цыпочки — это был единственный способ хоть немного избежать близости с телом бога, обнаженным, как оказалось, по пояс.  
  
Засунув свою гордость поглубже, ты открыла рот, чтобы закричать.  
  
Это должен был быть очень громкий и очень злобный крик, но едва он покинул твои губы, как превратился в беззвучное движение воздуха. Как будто ты всего лишь глубоко вдыхала, пытаясь бороться с сильным давлением на грудную клетку.  
  
Дело было плохо, твёрдая грудь Локи еще крепче прижалась к твоей спине. Не собираясь поддаваться панике, ты постаралась как-нибудь извернуться, чтобы наступить ему на ногу, но он лишь презрительно хмыкнул и подался вперед, сильнее надавливая твёрдым бедром на твою задницу. Проклятая божественная мощь. Закончилось всё тем, что тебе пришлось балансировать в руках Локи практически на цыпочках.  
  
— Я бы спросил, по душе ли вам быть столь покорной, но вижу, что нет, — промурлыкал он ехидно в твои волосы, и ты яростно замотала головой, пытаясь отвернуться. — Но это лишь потому, что вы ещё не знаете, насколько приятным это может быть. Если оказаться в правильных руках, разумеется.  
  
Вместо того, чтобы тратить время на желчный ответ, который Локи и так задушит в зародыше, ты начала вращать правым запястьем, пытаясь выпутаться из хватки стальных пальцев. Мощь, с которой действовало твоё главное оружие, вынудило Локи напрячься. Даже сквозь ткань халата ты со злорадством ощутила, как его пресс окаменел.  
  
— Сильная, — удивленно заметил он. Затем добавил мягко: — Интересно.  
  
— Будет… ещё интереснее, когда я… сломаю… тебе хребет, — сквозь зубы прохрипела ты, но вышло так прерывисто и тихо, что услышать угрозу мог только Локи.  
  
Должно быть, он пришёл к верному заключению, что ваше тесное противоборство не продлится долго.  
  
В следующую секунду ты почувствовала, как холодная щека прижалась к твоей скуле, понукая немного подвинуть голову вправо. Как ты ни брыкалась, Локи оставался неумолим. Несколько мгновений бесшумной борьбы, и твой взгляд, направляемый Одинсоном, упал на вход в его спальню.  
  
Ты не понимала, чего он хочет? Убить тебя? Так почему мешкает. Что-то другое? Что ж, даже для этого Локи, казалось, не был так злобен.  
  
— Смотри, — приказал он еле слышно, разбивая все твои догадки в пух и прах.  
  
Сначала тебе не хотелось повиноваться — достаточно было компрометирующей позы полного подчинения. Кроме того, ты ничего и не видела: мрак и силуэт дверного проёма почти сливались воедино, становясь чем-то вроде широкого раскрытого перевернутого глаза.  
  
А потом, уже придя к выводу, что тебе всё-таки придется вонзить зубы в инопланетную плоть асгардца, ты наконец разглядела.  
  
Это была тень. Нет, много теней, клубящихся в черноте, точно одноклеточные организмы, которые плавают в капле пресной воды под микроскопом. Но больше, намного больше. Одно выглядело размером с твоего почившего кота, другое чуть крупнее голубя, третье достало бы Локи до пояса. У них не было устойчивой формы. Похожие на постоянно изменяющиеся пятна Роршаха, все они медленно, но гибко двигались по проёму, вверх и вниз, вправо и влево, в жутком хаотичном движении.  
  
Пытаясь выбраться, поняла ты с ужасом.  
  
— Что это?..  
  
Ты уже была не способна удивиться тому, что голос вернулся к тебе. Услышав вопрос, Локи стиснул твоё тело, не совсем ясно — в попытке защитить или бессознательно защититься.  
  
— Откуда бы нам ни пришлось уходить, мы всегда забираем что-то с собой, — ответил бог безэмоционально.  
  
Будто расслышав призыв хозяина, тени рванулись было вперед, но Локи прошипел несколько слов на языке, которого ты не знала, и они, недовольно сжимаясь, вернулись обратно во мрак.  
  
Полностью ошеломленная, ты даже не почувствовала, как Локи отпустил тебя. Вернее, почти отпустил — его ледяная рука всё еще держала твоё запястье.  
  
С огромным усилием ты подняла глаза на его лицо, чтобы разглядеть там безошибочные знаки серьезной физической усталости.  
  
— Вот, — он протянул тебе что-то длинное, висящее на сгибе его локтя. — Бесстрашие, каким бы глупым оно ни было, должно быть вознаграждено.  
  
Словно ребенок, ты безропотно приняла пальто, продолжая в легком оцепенении пялиться на Локи. «Только не оборачивайся» — билась тревожная мысль в твоем сознании.  
  
— И… и мою туфлю, пожалуйста, — тебе всё-таки удалось взять себя в руки.  
  
— Нет, — ответ Локи прозвучал игриво, но как-то через силу. — Она — мой трофей.  
  
Он легонько потянул тебя вперед. Видимо, это означало, что пора откланиваться. Ты послушно позволила Локи подвести тебя к двери, готовая сделать всё, лишь бы снова ненароком не столкнуться с живой паразитирующей тьмой. Впервые тебя обуял такой неподдельный ужас.  
  
Пальцы Локи тоже немного дрожали.  
  
— Не спи там, — шепотом произнесла ты, стоя почти у выхода.  
  
Его раздражающе красивое бледное лицо ничего не выражало.  
  
— Боюсь, уже слишком поздно, не-агент.  
  
Ты не поняла, что именно он имел в виду — время, которое давным-давно перевалило за полночь, или то, что эти тени, чем бы они ни были, уже успели сделать своё дело.   
  
Локи отпустил твоё запястье, только когда ты переступила порог и отвернулась. Звук закрывающейся за ним двери был тихим и мягким, почти жалобным.  
  
Уходя, ты думала только о том, с чем наедине остался Локи во тьме своей спальни.

 

 


End file.
